Sacrifices
by Mika Kim
Summary: Tidak lengkap rasanya hidup didunia ini tanpa pengorbanan. Entah itu mengorbankan nyawa maupun cinta. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Naruto Uzumaki. Dia harus rela mengorbankan perasaanya demi cinta dan kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Bad summary, SasufemNaru :D DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, long time not see :D

Emm.. Setelah tiga tahun hiatus, sebenarnya udah gak PD buat bikin fanfic lagi. Tapi gatau kenapa, kayak ada sesuatu yang manggil-manggil gitu wkwk.

Btw, dulu Penname saya Michiryu. Ada yang kenal? Ahaha, gada pasti yah? Gapapa deh.

Salam kenal yah :)

Sacrifices

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance, action (maybe)

Rate : T, aman kok :D

Warn!: Semi-canon, Fem!Naru, Typo(s), Gaje, ide pasaran dll.

Note: Naruto cewe yah, jadi ini bukan Fanfic humu xD

Memutuskan sebuah ikatan memang sangatlah tidak mudah, apalagi jika itu adalah ikatan pertama yang kita miliki dengan orang lain. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Gadis itu mati-matian mengejar Sasuke yang akan meninggalkan desa hanya karena dendam kesumatnya terhadap kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dan berterimah kasihlah kepada Orochimaru, manusia ular itulah yang menghasut dan mengiming-imingi Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang konon bisa melampui kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Pertarungan hebat dilembah kematian yang diakhiri dengan terkaparnya seorang kunoichi bersurai pirang dan mata biru sebiru langit tanpa awan setelah melawan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, pemilik mata sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Sejak lahir, kau tidak pernah memiliki ikatan. Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga!" Samar-samar, terngiang ucapan Sasuke saat Naruto bersikukuh akan membawa Sasuke kembali saat dilembah kematian. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Naruto!" Suara itu semakin jelas, dia dapat melihat dua mata merah menyala dengan tiga tanda koma menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Bayangan Sasuke semakin lama semakin menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan. Dua tangan kecil berusaha menggapai bayangan Sasuke, namun bayangan tersebut akhirnya menghilang.

"Kembalii.. SASUKEEE!"

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang kunoichi yang mengenakan pakaian medis yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto bangun dan berteriak histeris. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya diam. Tangannya terulur memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Dia lalu menyadari bahwa sekujur tubuhnya dibalut perban. Kemudian sekelabat ingatan tentang pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke terlintas diotaknya. Dia ingat ketika dia mengarahkan Rasengan kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke mengarahkan Chidori kearahanya. Setelah itu, dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Naruto.." Suara lembut itu berhasil membawa Naruto kembali dari lamunannya. Naruto kemudian menoleh dan menatap pemilik suara tersebut. Manik safirnya menatap dalam manik emerald lawan bicaranya tersebut seakan ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun dia ragu. "Naruto.." "Sakura-chan.. Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanyanya sebelum gadis yang bernama itu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau sudah tiga hari ini pingsan, Naruto." Jawab Sakura dan hanya dibalas gumaman yang tidak jelas oleh Naruto. "Dan Sasuke..." Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dada Naruto menjadi sesak. Dia tahu bahwa Sakura yang merupakan anggota se-timnya dan Sasuke, memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke sejak diakademi dulu. Dia tahu, bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan salah satu alasan Naruto bersikeras membawa Sasuke kembali adalah karena Sakura. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura sedih, tapi apa boleh buat dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sasuke. "Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa membawa Sasuke pulang" Naruto berguma pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura. Dia sadar bahwa dia lemah. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sasuke. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membawa Sasuke kembali. Dia hanya Gadis kecil bodoh yang tidak pantas disebut Ninja.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu.. Seha-" ucapan Sakura langsung terpotong saat pintu ruangan itu dibuka secara kasar.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki masuk keruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Wanita itu langsung saja menghampiri Naruto dan mendaratkan jitakan yang cukup membuat Naruto harus memiliki benjolan diatas kepalanya.

"Hokage-sama.."

"Ittai! Baa-chan, kenapa kau datang-datang langsung menjitakku, dattebayo?" Keluh Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya sambil sesekali meringis. Naruto merasakan atmosfir diruangan tersebut berubah saat melihat tatapan nyalang dari wanita yang bergelar Hokage itu dan membuatnya harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Dia kemudian menyengir gugup berharap sang Hokage menghentikan tatapan membunuhnya itu.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Setan apa yang merasuki mu hingga kau nekat mengejar bocah Uchiha itu, hah? Kau cari mati?" Tukas Sang Hokage garang. Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian seorang laki-laki tua dengan rambut putih panjang seperti landak menengahi Sang Hokage. "Sudahlah Tsunade, lagipula Naruto tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Apalagi karena bocah Uchiha itu" ada perasaan senang dihati Naruto saat mendegar laki-laki tua itu membelanya. Dalam hati dia membenarkan bahwa dia tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi hokage. Tsunade hanya mendecak sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Laki-laki itu kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Naruto ternganga saat laki-laki tua itu dengan santai menyingkap baju kaos Naruto keatas hingga menampilkan perut langsing Naruto yang terdapat segel. "Kyaaa~ apa yang kau lakukan, Ero-sennin? Ini namanya pelecehan seksual, dattebayo!" pekik naruto sambil menurunkan Kaosnya. Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu harus menutup telinganya mendengar pekikan Naruto. Laki-laki mesum tadi hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menghadiahkan jitakkan diatas kepala Naruto hingga benjolan dikepalanya kini genap menjadi dua. "Aku hanya ingin memeriksa segel Kyuubi, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Gadis dibawah umur yang belum memiliki ukuran dada yang diatas rata-rata sepertimu" ujar laki-laki itu cuek membuat urat kemarahan muncul didahi sang Hokage. Dengan satu pukulan, laki-laki tua itu terpental menabrak tembok membuat tembok pemisah ruangan tersebut menjadi retak.

"Cepat periksa saja segelnya, Jiraiya! Jangan bicara vulgar lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu" hardik sang Hokage horror dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari punggungnya membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu merinding.

Laki-laki tua yang bernama Jiraiya itupun bangkit dari keterpurukkannya dan mendekati Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak terlihat terluka sama sekali, padahal kita tahu sendiri kekuatan Hokage kelima ini sangat luar biasa. Naruto hanya menatap takjub ke Ero sennin itu sambil membayangkan jika dia yang mendapat pukulan seperti itu, dia pasti sudah mati.

"Segelnya masih utuh." Ujar Jiraiya membuat hokage kelima menghela nafas lega. Namun Jiraiya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan serius. Naruto tidak tau apa yang Jiraiya pikirkan, tapi dia yakin bahwa ini hal yang sangat penting.

"Kau harus bisa menahan emosimu, Naruto. Semakin sering kau kehilangan kendali, semakin sering pula Cakra kyuubi akan keluar dan itu bisa membuat segel ini semakin melemah." Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan Jiraiya. Dia ingat, terakhir kali dia bertarung lembah kematian, dirinya selimuti oleh cakra berwarna merah. Dan itulah yang membuat dirinya cukup lama bertahan saat melawan Sasuke. Jiraiya kemudian menepuk pundak kecil milik Naruto, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Jiaraiya. "Jangan biarkan siluman rubah itu mengambil alih tubuhmu" Jiraiya lalu melangkah pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Jiraiya. Sungguh membayangkan tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Kyuubi dan mencelakakan orang-orang disekitarnya saja dia tidak sanggup.

"Dengarkan itu, Naruto. Sekarang kamu harus istirahat. Tidurlah. Ayo Sakura, biarkan dia istirahat." tukas Tsunade dan dibalas anggukan Naruto dan Sakura. Dia lalu menyusul Jiraiya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sakura pun juga mengekorinya dibelakang. Saat diambang pintu, Sakura berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. "Naruto.. Lain kali, aku akan ikut bersamamu" sosok Sakurapun menghilang setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Entah mengapa, Naruto kembali merasakan nyeri didadanya.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Ditempat lain..

"Orochimaru-sama.." Mendengar namanya diucapkan, laki-laki yang memiliki mata ular itu menoleh dan mendapati pengikut setianya sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri disamping pengikutnya. Seringai mengerikan kini jelas terpatri diwajahnya. Namun seringai itu menghilang ketika dia melihat sasuke terluka. Dia kemudian memerintahkan pengikutnya tersebut untuk mengobati Sasuke diruang pengobatan. Pengikut Orochimaru mengangguk dan mengajak Sasuke menuju ruang pengobatan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengekori pengikut Orochimaru tersebut.

"Aku suka tatapan itu. HAHAHAHA! Akhirnya! Sasuke-kun, Akhirnya kau datang padaku! HAHAHA" tawa Orochimaru menggema diruangan tersebut. Dia tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. Dia kini sungguh bahagia karena apa yang dia inginkan sebentar lagi akan dia dapatkan. Ya, dia menginginkan tubuh Sasuke untuk menjadi tubuh barunya.

Sementara itu, diruang pengobatan, Sasuke sedang diobati oleh pengikut Orochimaru. Dia kemudian memejamkan mata, namun sesaat dia kembali teringat akan pertarungan terakhirnya.

"Naruto.."

xxxx

"Hahhh~ akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit" senyum terkembang diwajah manis Naruto saat dirinya kembali bisa menghirup udara segar. Jujur saja, dia sudah bosan berada dikamar rumah sakit. Dia juga sangat merindukan kedai ramen kebanggaannya. Ah, mengingat ramen dia jadi lapar. Dengan semangat gadis berambut pirang itu pun menghilang dengan cepat.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto melompati atap demi atap. Dia merasa akan lebih cepat sampai di kedai Ichiraku daripada berjalan.

Tap!

Akhirnya dia sampai didepan kedai Ichiraku, dengan bersemangat dia pun masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Yo! Paman, seperti biasa. Ramen porsi jumbo!" Naruto berseru sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Senyum terkembang diwajah laki-laki paruh baya si pemilik kedai saat melihat pelanggan setianya akhirnya muncul setelah cukup lama tidak melihatnya. Laki-laki paruh baya itupun mengacungkan jempolnya dan mulai meracik pesanan Naruto

"Aku dengar kau dirawat dirumah sakit, Naruto-chan?" Teuchi meletakkan ramen pesanan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Teuchi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari semangkuk ramen diatas meja. Tidak Naruto sadari air liurnya sudah menetes membuat si pemilik kedai hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Ittadakimass~" lepas memisahkan sumpit Naruto berseru dan langsung menyantap ramennya dengan lahap.

"Uhh, kenyang" Naruto mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Senyum puas dihadiahkannya untuk Teuchi karena sudah membuatnya kenyang hari ini. Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto.." Naruto pun menoleh saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di indera pendengarannya dan mendapati pria bermasker yang sedang memegang buku. Pria tersebut langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Hokage-sama menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya sekarang" tukas Kakashi sambil tetap membaca buku anehnya. Kening Naruto jadi berkerut. Dia heran kenapa dia langsung dipanggil oleh Tsunade padahal dia baru saja keluar rumah sakit. Apa dia akan mendapat misi lagi? Sungguh kejam sekali nenek tua itu. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Melihat tatapan bosan Naruto dari ekor matanya, Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Tunggu apalagi? Apa kau ingin dia sendiri yang datang kesini dan menyeretmu kesana?" Ucapan Kakashi membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia lalu bergegas pergi setelah pamit dari Teuchi.

Kakashi yang beranjak langsung mendengar deheman yang merupakan kode keras dari Teuchi.

Kakashi lalu menatap Teuchi dengan tatapan 'Apa' dan Teuchi pun menunjuk mangkuk ramen Naruto.

"Sial!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum puas sambil berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

"Itu balasan Sensei, siapa suruh kau tidak pernah datang menjengukku" Naruto tertawa pelan membayangkan wajah gurunya itu yang berada dibalik masker.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas single bed miliknya. Manik safirnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dengan langit-langit itu namun gadis itu begitu betah menatapnya. Dia kemudian teringat akan percakapannya dengan Tsunade tadi siang.

"Latihan khusus ya?" Naruto bergumam. Dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika diberi latihan khusus. Tapi apa secepat ini? Apa akatsuki benar-benar sudah memulai pergerakkannya di negara api? Muncul berbagai pertanyaan dikepala Naruto.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan akatsuki menyentuh desa ini. Sekalipun aku harus mati"

Naruto membalikkan dirinya hingga menyamping. Matanya kemudian tertuju ke foto yang dia letakkan diatas nakasnya. Foto timnya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang berada ditengah Sakura dan dirinya.

"Sasuke..."

TBC.

Absurd yah, gomen wkwk XD

Mind to review? Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Hi..

Saya datang lagi yah :D

Makasih karna udah mau baca Fanfic ga jelas ini xD

 **Sacrifices**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T, aman kok xD**

 **Warn!: Semi-canon, Fem!Naru, Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, ide pasaran dll.**

 **Note: Naruto cewe yah, jadi ini bukan Fanfic humu xD**

 **Enjoy~**

"Kibaaa~" pekikan cempreng membahana disepanjang jalan konoha membuat beberapa orang mendelik kearah pemilik suara yang kini hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya sambil menyengir. Kiba- orang yang di teriakkan namanya, mendengus lalu berhenti berjalan menunggu pemilik suara itu menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Naruto" Kiba lagi-lagi mendengus saat gadis itu hanya menyengir tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua tangannya dia sialangkan di belakang kepala.

"Kau mau kemana, ttebayo? Dimana Shino dan Hinata-chan?" Naruto melihat kiba dengan tatapan menyelidik. Naruto sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Kiba pergi tidak bersama timnya. Kiba hanya menampakkan wajah bosannya membuat Naruto mendengus sebal. Dia sangat tidak suka di acuhkan. Apalagi di acuhkan oleh Kiba yang notabene adalah teman sekelasnya dulu di Akademi.

"Mereka masing-masing sedang ada misi individu. Kau sendiri? Kemana Sakura dan Sasu-" Naruto berhenti mengikuti Kiba. Kiba merutuki dirinya karena memiliki mulut yang lumayan ceplos. Oh yah, salahkan Moodnya yang hari ini sedikit buruk karena pagi-pagi dia harus beradu mulut dengan Onee-sannya. Kiba jadi sedikit canggung melihat Naruto menunduk. Dia tahu, gadis itu masih belum bisa melupakan kepergian Sasuke. Dia memutar otaknya memikirkan langkah apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Hh~ sangat merepotkan jika gadis berisik ini merajuk. Kiba sendiri tidak ingin menjadi sasaran rajukan Naruto. Kemudian dia teringat dengan Kedai Ichiraku. Bingo! Pasti Naruto bisa kembali ceria.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke Kedai Ichiraku" Naruto mendongak lalu menampilkan senyum tipisnya membuat hati Kiba sedikit lega. Namun Naruto yang berbalik membuatnya heran.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, ttebayo. Tapi aku ada urusan. Lain kali kau harus mentraktirku!" Kiba melongo saat itu juga ketika Naruto sudah menghilang didepannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Sasuke, Naruto?"Kiba bergumam lalu melanjutkan langkahnya di ikuti oleh Akamaru, anjing putih miliknya.

.

.

.

"Chidori!" Sasuke melesat kearah seorang shinobi yang kini berdiri di hapannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanan Sasuke yang dialiri listrik diarahkan tepat dijantung shinobi itu. Shinobi tersebut langsung memuntahkan darah ketika tangan sasuke behasil melubangi jantungnya. Matanya terbelalak merasakan kesakitan yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

"Uchiha.. Sas..ke" mulut shinobi itu menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Sasuke dengan gerakan pelan menarik tangannya hingga tampak dada Shinobi tersebut kini berlubang.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu seringaian terlihat diwajah pucat milik Orochimaru dan pengikutnya. Dia ingat betul beberapa waktu lalu saat Kabuto, pengikut Orochimaru melaporkan bahwa ada satu orang mata-mata yang berhasil menemukan markas mereka. Orochimaru berdecak kagum karena sangat jarang ada Shinobi yang bisa mendeteksi markasnya kecuali shinobi yang sedikit berada dilevel tinggi. Orochimaru benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kekkai yang dia buat untuk menutupi markasnya bisa dipatahkan oleh seorang mata-mata. Dia cukup penasaran siapa yang memerintahkan mata-mata itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut, Tuan. Dia mata-mata Uchiha Itachi.."

-BRAKKK!-

Orochimaru dan Kabuto menoleh secara bersamaan kearah belakang dan mendapati pintu ruangan Orochimaru sudah hancur.

"Sasuke-kun.." Seringai Orochimaru mengembang.

Sasuke meninggalkan shinobi yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Tatapan dingin penuh dendam terlihat jelas dimata hitamnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Uchiha Itachi!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri memandangi Akademi yang dulunya menjadi tempat dia, Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih. Terputar kembali memori gadis itu, mengingatkannya akan Sasuke yang selalu mengatainya bodoh, ingatan saat dia dengan garangnya menantang Sasuke bertarung yang berakhir dengan giginya yang harus tanggal karena pukulan Sasuke, serta ingatan ketika Sakura selalu mengeluh-eluhkan Sasuke didalam kelas yang membuatnya mendengus bosan. Dada Naruto kembali sesak. Di tempat inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengakui keberadaan Naruto. Dia sangat ingat saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah temannya. Sasuke mengakui dirinya. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan muak. Hanya Sasuke yang mengerti akan kesepian yang dirasakan Naruto sejak kecil. Dada Naruto naik turun, entah kenapa nafasnya semakin berat. Dia ingat saat Sasuke hampir mati karena melindunginya dari serangan Haku ketika sedang menjalankan misi bersama tim 7. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku.. Akan membawamu pulang, Sasuke"

Naruto bergumam sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi meninggalkan akademi.

Digerbang utama desa konoha, sudah ada Tsunade, jiraiya, Kakashi serta beberapa teman-teman Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto muncul membuat semua orang menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Tsunade kemudian menjelaskan prosedur latihan khususnya. Naruto akan ke gunung myouboku untuk berlatih senjutsu. Naruto sedikit bingung dengan apa itu Senjutsu karena Tsunade tidak menjelaskan secara detail apa itu senjutsu. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan dijelaskan oleh sesepuh katak di gunung myouboku saat dia sudah ada disana.

"Lalu bagaimana aku akan kesana, ttebayo? Aku bahkan tidak tau rutenya." Naruto meringis. Namun Tsunade kemudian memberitahu Naruto bahwa Jiraiya yang akan langsung menjadi guru pendamping Naruto. Naruto sangat senang. Meskipun Naruto tau Jiraiya adalah guru paling mesum sedunia shinobi, gadis pirang itu yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Naruto juga sangat mengagumi Jiraiya karena kehebatannya.

Tsunade mendelik kearah Jiraiya membuat Ero sennin itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Naruto!" Tsunade memperingatkan sedangkan Jiraiya hanya mendengus .

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak tertarik dengan Gadis dibawah umur seperti Naruto." Tsunade menggeram, hampir saja dia melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dan Naruto pun berangkat. Meninggalkan Tsunade dan beberapa Shinobi Konoha lainnya yang masih setia berdiri didepan gerbang.

"Hokage-sama? Kau yakin Naruto bisa menjalani latihan ini? Bukannya dia masih terlalu muda?" Kakashi berbisik pelan di telinga Tsunade. Tsunade mengangguk, dia yakin Naruto bisa menjalani latihannya kali ini. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas, bagaimanapun, dia juga harus mempercayai Naruto.

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

Kematian. Sudah terlalu banyak nyawa shinobi yang dikorbankan konon untuk perdamaian dunia. Tapi kenapa? Semakin banyak yang mati, membuat lubang di hati semakin besar. Naruto meraba dada kanannya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Lubang dihati" dia bergumam. Matanya masih betah menatap langit malam tanpa bintang yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan berharap bisa membuat hatinya yang kini berkecamuk tidak jelas sedikit lebih tenang.

"Apakah balas dendam adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan kebencianmu, Sasuke?"

Mata safirnya meredup. Dia ingin menangis, tapi untuk apa?

Dia kemudian melirik Jiraiya yang tertidur pulas tak jauh darinya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Udara malam terasa lebih dingin. Dia berulang kali memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Besok dia masih harus berjalan. Dia membutuhkan tenaga. Dia tidak ingin menjadi gadis lemah yang hanya bisa merepotkan Ero sennin.

"Hah~"

Naruto menghela nafas. Sesaat hening, hanya ada gemericik angin yang beradu dengan dedaunan. Sesaat Naruto menoleh saat matanya menangkap sosok banyangan. Matanya menyipit memastikan apakah banyangan itu benar bayangan seseorang atau hanya hewan hutan. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia menarik satu kunai dan langsung melemparnya ke arah pohon. Dan benar saja, seseorang berhasil menghindari kunainya. Gadis pirang itu lalu berlari dengan cepat mengejar sosok yang semakin menjauh masuk ke hutan. Naruto terus mengejar hingga dia berada disebuah tanah kosong yang tidak begitu luas. Dia melihat tubuh tegap di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sinar rembulan menyorot jelas gambar awan merah yang berada dijubah orang itu.

"Akatsuki.."

Naruto was was. Dia merasakan suasana yang sedikit menegangkan memaksanya untuk meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan mati disini.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara lantang Naruto menyeruak di indera pendengaran sosok itu. Namun hanya dengan sekejap mata, dia sudah berhasil berada di depan Naruto dan menghunuskan sebuah kunai di leher Naruto. Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"U-uchiha Itachi?"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Orang ini, orang yang telah membuat Sasuke harus pergi dari desa. Orang inilah yang menjadi penyebab penderitaan Sasuke. Naruto meninju perut Itachi membuat hunusan kunai mengenai lehernya

'BOFFTT!'

"Bunshin?"

Itachi bergumam. Dia mengaktifkan sharingan untuk mencari dimana Naruto yang asli. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dari udara dan mengarahkan pukulan ke wajah itachi. Itachi dengan mudahnya menghindar dan langsung memelintir tangan Naruto.

"Arrggh!"

"Asli."

Itachi kembali bergumam. Naruto mengerang berusaha melepas tangannya dari tangan Itachi.

"Kau! Kau penjahat! Kau tega membantai klan mu sendiri!" Teriak Naruto membuat Itachi terdiam. Dia menatap mata Naruto yang berkilat tajam.

"Kau! Kau yang telah membuat Sasuke pergi. Kau yang telah menanamkan kebencian kepada Sasuke, adikmu sendiri!" Naruto berteriak hingga merasakan perih di tenggorokannya.

"Sasuke? Bocah bodoh itu?"

Tatapan dingin Itachi membuat Naruto merinding. Namun dia sama sekali tidak terima dia menghina Sasuke.

"Apa artinya Sasuke bagimu?"

Naruto tersentak. Dia melihat ada yang berbeda dengan sorot mata Itachi. Mata merah yang mengingatkannya akan mata Sasuke di pertarungan terakhir mereka. Naruto menghapus keraguannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi setenang mungkin.

"Aku, menganggapnya saudara lebih daripada kau yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya." Naruto berujar dingin.

"Saudara? Apa kau yakin dia pun menganggap mu demikian?"

Naruto bungkam. Mungkin bagi Sasuke, dia hanya rekan se tim. Tidak, Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai teman. Dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh ucapan penjahat rank S ini.

"Bagaimana pun, suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi ancaman untuk desa. Saat hal itu terjadi, apa kau akan membunuhnya demi melindungi desa?"

Mata safir Naruto terbelalak. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan menyerang desa. Dia pergi hanya untuk menemukan Itachi untuk membalas dendam. Naruto sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. "Sasuke hanyalah bocah bodoh yang akan melakukan apa saja agar keinginannya terpenuhi"

Itachi mendesis. Dia tau persis seperti apa adiknya, dan dia harus mengakui bahwa semua itu karena dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh desa tanpa harus membunuhnya"

"Kau terlalu naif Naruto. Kau pikir perdamaian bisa kau dapat tanpa harus membunuh? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Usia mu saja belum genap tiga belas tahun!"

Itachi mencibir. Naruto menunduk mencerna setiap cibiran Itachi. Dia membenarkan setiap ucapan kakak dari sahabatnya itu, bahwa dia memang hanyalah gadis bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Tapi keyakinannya tidak akan goyah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Itachi tanpa rasa ragu.

"Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali, apapun resikonya!" Ujar Naruto mutlak.

Itachi tersenyum. Naruto menatap Itachi dengan tatapan aneh. Dia baru saja melihat Itachi tersenyum. Dan Naruto berani bersumpah itu adalah sebuah senyum yang tulus.

Itachi membentuk segel tangan, kemudian muncul satu gagak dengan mata sharingan dimata kiri gagak itu. Gagak itu terbang kearah mulut Naruto dan memaksa masuk. Naruto menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Bola matanya terasa seperti akan keluar ketika gagak itu memaksa masuk kedalam mulutya. Gagak itu akhirnya berhasil masuk.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah. Dia berusaha mendongakkan pandangannya untuk menatap Itachi. Itachi perlahan berubah jadi puluhan gagak.

"Aku memasang satu genjutsu di tubuhmu. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, ada satu rahasia yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

Gagak-gagak itu berterbangan memutari Naruto.

"Aku percayakan Sasuke padamu"

Seiring dengan hilangnya suara Itachi, gagak-gagak itu juga menghilang. Tiba-tiba perut Naruto terasa panas. Naruto memegangi perutnya sambil meringis.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh!"

Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Cakra merah Kyuubi perlahan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya membuatnya harus merasakan sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Jiraiya datang dan segera berlari saat mendapati Naruto yang sudah di penuhi chakra merah Kyuubi. Jiraiya langsung menempelkan sebuah kertas yang dapat menekan kekuatan Kyuubi diperut Naruto, dan tidak lama kemudian chakra itu kembali masuk ke tubuh Naruto

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Jiraiya menguncang tubuh kecil gadis pirang yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dia kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil gadis itu kembali ke tempat peristirahatan mereka yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Tik! Tik!

Bunyi tetes demi tetes air menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Naruto mencoba membuka matanya namun dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat dua titik merah seperti mata sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke? Apa itu kau?" Suara serak Naruto bergema. Perlahan dua titik merah itu meredup, seakan kelopak mata tersebut akan tertutup. Gadis itu kemudian berlari kearah titik itu namun dia tersandung dan akhirnya titik itu menghilang. Naruto menjerit meneriakkan nama Sasuke, tidak peduli jika suaranya akan memecahkan ruangan gelap itu.

Fukasaku dan Shima, pasangan katak yang ada di gunung Myouboku saling berpandangan. Sudah hampir tiga hari Naruto pingsan dan selalu meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Jiraiya tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk di samping tempat Naruto berbaring dan menatap gadis itu. Peluh membanjiri pelipis Naruto.

"Naruto.. Bangunlah, Naruto!" Jiraiya berusaha membangunkan Naruto dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu pelan. Akhirnya kelopak mata Naruto perlahan-lahan terbuka menampilkan mata birunya. Shima dan Fukasaku mendesah pelan, merasa bersyukur akhirnya gadis itu kembali sadar.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata hingga pandangannya lebih jelas. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat dua kodok tua yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia. Kemudian mata birunya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar, Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, kita dimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha bangun. Dengan sigap Jiraiya langsung membantu gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kita sudah berada di gunung Myouboku, Naruto. Dan Ini Fukasaku dan Istrinya, Shima"

Naruto tersenyum kearah dua kodok tua itu. Gadis itu kemudian teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Itachi. Dia ingin menceritakan hal itu ke Jiraiya, namun diurungkannya niat tersebut.

Shima kemudian menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk yang berisikan sesuatu yang menurut Naruto sangat menjijikkan. Naruto menatap Jiraiya seakan bertanya 'apa itu?', namun Jiraiya hanya tersenyum samar. Dengan ragu Naruto mengambil mangkuk yang lebih mirip tempurung kelapa dari tangan Shima. Gadis itu meneguk ludah dan langsung meneguk isi mangkuk itu dalam sekali telan. Dan detik berikutnya Naruto berlari karena merasa mual. Fukasaku dan Jiraiya tertawa pelan sedangkan Shima merasa kecewa karena masakannya jelas tidak disukai oleh Naruto.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Naruto menghampiri Jiraiya yang sedang berlatih di dekat air terjun. Naruto berdecak kagum, karena meskipun sudah tua, gurunya yang satu ini masih memiliki tubuh yang cukup kekar. Menyadari kehadiran Naruto, Jiraiya menoleh dan memberi isyarat ke Naruto agar lebih mendekat.

"Dengar Naruto, aku tau ini akan sulit mengingat usiamu yang masih terlalu muda." Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dia tau bahwa latihan khususnya sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Dia sudah siap. Dia tidak akan menyerah apalagi hanya karena umur. Dia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku akan menjelaskan latihan khusus mu ini, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" Jiraiya menekankan. Dia sebenarnya ragu Naruto akan mengerti prosedur latihannya mengingat Naruto adalah gadis yang cukup bodoh. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus tetap yakin dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Kau akan berlatih Senjutsu atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Sennin Mode."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak paham apa itu senjutsu atau pun Sennin mode. Jiraiya menghela nafas lalu mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar bahwa Sennin Mode atau Senjutsu adalah hasil dari penggunaan energi alam bersama dengan Chakra milik sendiri dengan perbandingan yang sempurna, membuat pengguna mendapat peningkatan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dengan kata lain, jika berada dalam Sennin mode, pengguna bisa menyerap chakra alam dan menggabungkannya dengan chakra milik sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia mendengarkan tiap penjelasan Jiraiya dengan seksama.

"Dari awal sudah ku katakan bahwa ini tidak akan mudah, Naruto. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa menguasai Sennin mode dengan sempurna."

Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan Jiraiya. Dia mulai pesimis, jika Jiraiya saja tidak bisa menguasai tekhnik ini dengan sempurna, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Jika kau gagal dalam menguasai tekhnik ini, kau akan berubah jadi patung batu seperti itu!" Ujar Jiraiya seraya menunjuk patung-patung katak yang berjejer rapi di sisi air terjun gunung Myouboku. Naruto menoleh dan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah melihat deretan patung yang ditunjuk oleh Jiraiya. Apa dia akan menjadi seperti itu juga? Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak boleh pesimis. Dia sudah jauh-jauh dari konoha bukan untuk menjadi patung katak pajangan. Bukankah di antara orang-orang gagal, ada orang yang berhasil?

"Aku siap, Jiraiya sensei!"

Jiraiya tersenyum. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya yang sudah meragukan Naruto. Tiba-tiba, Fukasaku datang menghampiri Jiraiya dan Naruto.

"Aku menyukai semangatmu, Gadis kecil!"

Ucapan Fukasaku membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat. Jiraiya kemudian beranjak dan menyerahkan Naruto sepenuhnya kepada Fukasaku.

"Dia lah yang akan menjadi gurumu, Naruto. Bersikap baiklah!"

Naruto menatap Fukasaku dengan tatapan tidak yakin, di pikirannya kini terbesit pertanyaan 'bisakah kodok tua ini mengajariku tekhnik ini?'. Naruto nampaknya meremehkan sesepuh katak.

"Kau siap?"

Tanya Fukasaku disambut anggukan antusias dari Naruto.

"Baiklah! Latihan awal dari penguasaan teknik sennin mode adalah, kau harus bisa merasakan energi alam. Ini akan mempermudah dirimu merasakan energi alam!"

Fukasaku kemudian menyemprotkan minyak katak disekitar Naruto. Naruto sedikit terlonjak saat minyak katak itu hampir saja mengenai dirinya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sekarang duduk dan berkonsentrasilah. Bayangkan kau bisa melihat energi alam itu berkumpul di satu titik dalam tubuhmu."

Sesuai intruksi Fukasaku, Naruto duduk dan mengadu kepalan tangannya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, konsentrasi Naruto semakin meningkat membuatnya bisa merasakan energi alam yang berada di sekitarnya. Naruto bisa merasakan energi alam mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Ingat, Naruto! Pengendalian chakra yang kau miliki dengan chakra alam yang kau serap harus seimbang, atau kau akan gagal"

Samar-samar Naruto bisa mendengar suara Fukasaku yang mengingatkannya. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa latihan kali ini memang tidak mudah. Desakkan chakra yang cukup kuat dalam tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit kualahan.

Dari jauh, Jiraiya memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit gusar. Dia sedikit khawatir Naruto akan gagal.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto!"

Naruto merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya. Jumlah energi alam yang diserapnya terasa sudah melampaui chakra miliknya sendiri. Fukasaku terlihat lebih tenang, dia percaya akan gadis pirang ini. Dia yakin Narutolah yang bisa menguasai Sennin Mode dengan sempurna. Entah keyakinan itu dia dapat darimana, yang jelas dia percaya pada Naruto sejak pertama kali melihat tekad dan semangat gadis itu.

Naruto berusaha untuk meningkatkan konsentrasinya, dia berusaha menyeimbangkan antara chakra miliknya dengan chakra yang dia serap. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah. Fukasaku menyeringai senang melihat kemajuan Naruto. Dia sangat kagum, diusia yang belum genap tiga belas tahun dia sudah berhasil menjaga keseimbangan Chakra alam dan chakranya sendiri dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagus, Naruto!"

Puji Fukasaku, membuat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Tidak ada perubahan ekstrim pada wajah Naruto, hanya saja matanya birunya kini berubah mejadi agak kekuningan dengan garis horizontal seperti mata katak, dan itu menandakan bahwa Naruto berhasil, hanya tinggal menyempurnakan tekhniknya.

"Ini luar biasa, ttebayo!"

Naruto berseru girang, membuat Jiraiya tersenyum dari kejauhan.

"Sekarang kau hanya tinggal menyempurnakan Sennin Mode mu, Naruto! Tahap selanjutnya adalah mengontrol senjutsu dan penggabungan"

Kening Naruto saling bertaut. Dia tidak begitu paham apa maksud Fukasaku dengan penggabungan.

"Apa maksudnya penggabungan, ttebayo?"

"Dalam tahap pengontrolan, tubuh kita berdua harus bergabung. Ini akan mempermudah dirimu dalam menguasai tekhnik sennin mode secara sempurna. Ini adalah bagian yang paling sulit, Naruto! Jadi kuharap kau benar-benar konsentrasi"

Naruto mengangguk paham. Fukasaku kemudian bersiap. Begitupun dengan Naruto, kedua tinjunya kembali ia adu dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Dia kembali bisa merasakan desakkan-desakkan energi yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Benar kata Fukasaku, mengontrol dua jenis chakra jauh lebih sulit daripada mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Fukasaku mulai merapal segel tangan dan melakukan penggabungan dengan tubuh Naruto. Tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuh Naruto menguar chakra merah. Naruto sadar bahwa chakra merah itu adalah chakra kyuubi. Naruto berusaha setengah mati menekan kembali chakra Kyuubi, sedangkan Fukasaku juga sedikit kualahan.

Akhirnya perlahan-lahan chakra kyuubi membentuk sebuah Jubah chakra yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan chkara merah itu pun menghilang digantikan jubah berwarna merah dengan motif api hitam di bagian bawah jubah. Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan Sennin modenya. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Fukasaku terkapar di rerumputan. Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Fukasaku. Nampaknya chakra kyuubi tadi berefek juga pada tubuh Fukasaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya rubah itu tidak suka aku berada dalam tubuhmu."

Fukasaku terkekeh pelan. Dia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bahagia melihat keberhasilan Naruto dalam menyempurnakan sennin mode. Shima datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Naruto dan Fukasaku disusul Jiraiya. Fukasaku lalu dibantu oleh Shima berjalan masuk ke kediaman mereka.

Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bangga, membuat Naruto tersipu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa menyempurnakannya, Naruto!"

Puji Jiraiya sambil menepuk pundak kecil Naruto. Naruto menyeringai senang hingga matanya menyipit.

"Itu semua karena aku punya guru sehebat kau dan Fukasaku-san, sensei!"

Jiraiya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto membuat gadis itu semakin senang.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu, ini bukan akhir dari latihan mu."

"Aku tahu, ttebayo!"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Jiraiya sambil menyengir menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Akhirnya dia berhasil melewati latihannya hari ini, namun dia belum bisa berbangga hati, bagaimanapun juga, masih banyak yang harus dia pelajari. Dia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa membawa Sasuke pulang.

Mengingat Sasuke membuatnya kembali tersenyum pahit. Entah bagaimana dia harus menghapus kebencian yang ada dalam hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Naruto lebih giat berlatih. Dia juga berusaha mengefektifkan penggunaan Sennin Mode, dengan cara menggunakan clonenya untuk mengumpulkan energi alam. Jumlah clone yang dapat dibuat untuk menyerap energi alam maksimal lima. Naruto tidak bisa membuat clone lebih dari lima karena jika terlalu banyak clone, akan membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pertarungan. Clone-clone itu akan mempermudah Naruto tetap berada dalam mode sennin ketika dalam pertarungan saat mode senninnya berakhir.

Dua setengah tahun sudah Naruto menjalani latihan di gunung myouboku, perkembangan Naruto terlihat pesat sejak menguasai Sennin mode. Mulai dari peningkatan Taijutsu, ketajaman indera, kecepatan, serta pengembangan Ninjutsunya. Bahkan dia bisa membuat Rasengan sedikit lebih besar dan dalam jumlah banyak, tentu saja berkat sennin mode. Jiraiya sangat bangga dengan kemajuan Naruto, padahal Naruto adalah murid yang ceroboh dan juga bodoh. Akan tetapi, berkat semangat, tekad dan kerja kerasnya selama hampir tiga tahun, dia bisa sampai sejauh ini. Jiraiya berdecak kagum. Dia juga hampir tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang kuat, rasanya seperti melihat Kushina berambut pirang, Jiraiya terkekeh.

Saat sedang beristirahat setelah berlatih dengan Naruto, Jiraiya yang sedang duduk disebuah batu sedikit terkejut dengan salah satu Katak kuchiyose miliknya. Katak tersebut memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Jiraiya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jiraiya membuka gulungan tersebut dan sedikit terkejut. Mimik wajah Jiraiya yang biasanya terlihat santai kini sedikit serius. Naruto tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Jiraiya. Dengan cepat lelaki tua itu menyembunyikan gulungan yang diberikan salah satu katak Kuchiyose di balik bajunya.

"Ada apa, ttebayo? Wajah sensei terlihat lebih jelek!" Ledek Naruto membuat Jiraiya mendengus. Naruto menyeringai senang melihat Jiraiya, dia senang sekali menjahili guru pertapa genitnya yang satu ini.

"Beberapa bulan lagi, latihanmu akan selesai. Dengan begitu, kita akan segera kembali ke desa"

Mata Naruto berbinar. Dia begitu bersemangat mendengar hal tersebut dari Jiraiya. Sudah hampir tiga tahun menjalani latihan di gunung Myouboku tentu saja membuatnya sangat merindukan konoha. Bukan hanya konoha, dia juga sangat merindukan teman-temannya dan terutama Ichiraku Ramen. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liur Naruto menetes. Saking semangatnya, Naruto kembali berlatih. Rasanya dia tidak ingin membuang tiap detiknya yang berharga untuk bersantai. Dia akan segera menyelesaikan latihannya dan kembali ke desa.

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat semangat Naruto. Tangannya kembali mengeluarkan gulungan yang dia simpan di dalan baju dan menatap gulungan tersebut dengan serius.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan membiarkan Akatsuki menyentuhmu, Naruto!"

TBC

Iuh~ XD

Duh, kok nulis ff ninja-ninjaan susah yak :"

Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini ya~ semoga kalian tidak bosan :D

Sankyuuu~

Michi Mikacang.


	3. Chapter 3

Yahoooooo!

Minna, maaf! Aku ngilang lagi selama hampir 8 bulan/?

Uwohhh, udah tahun 2017 yah~ ga kerasaaaa :""

Aku sibuk banget kuliah, Yasalam. Doakan semoga Magang 3 dan KKN tahun ini lancar yaakkksss.

Aku dateng lagi ini, bawa chapter 3 Fanfic gaje, maaaaaafff aku ganti penname terusss, abisnya cepet boseeen XDD

Oke, langsung aja yaachhhh~

 **Sacrifices**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T, aman kok xD**

 **Warn!: Semi-canon, Fem!Naru, Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, ide pasaran dll.**

 **Note: Naruto cewe yah, jadi ini bukan Fanfic humu xD**

 **Enjoy~**

Suasana hati Jiraiya saat ini benar-benar tidak baik. Sejak menerima gulungan dari salah satu katak Kuchiyosenya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa merasa tenang. Pasalnya, isi gulungan tersebut berupa Informasi mengenai pergerakan Akatsuki yang semakin terang-terangan. Gulungan itu menjelaskan bahwa Bijuu yang telah berhasil dikumpulkan oleh Akatsuki adalah 5 bijuu yang terdiri dari Nibi, Sanbi, Nanabi, Gobi dan baru-baru ini adalah Yonbi. Tersisa 4 bijuu lagi, dan salah satunya berada dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Sial!" Umpat pria tua itu kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir Akatsuki telah mengumpulkan 5 bijuu. Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak bisa meremehkan penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap itu.

"Huaaaaaaa!"

Saat sedang sibuk memikirkan Akatsuki, Jiraiya dikejutkan oleh teriakan cempreng yang melengking membuat telinganya berdenging sakit. Exactly, itu adalah suara gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun yang sedang sumringah bahagia menatap gerbang tinggi desa konoha di depannya.

"Ah, aku melamum sampai tidak sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan desa konoha" Jiraiya membatin sambil menatap ekspresi bahagia dari Naruto. Keduanya pun melangkah masuk ke dalam desa yang sudah 3 tahun ini mereka tinggalkan. Jujur saja, ada banyak hal yang kedua manusia berbeda gender dan umur itu rindukan. Terutama Naruto, dia sangat merindukan apartemen dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tunjukan semangat muda kalian!" Teriak seorang guru nyentrik dengan penuh semangat yang menggebu-gebu kepada para muridnya yang sudah errr- bisa dibilang hampir mati gara-gara Push Up. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak mengingat entah sudah hitungan keberapa yang jelas mereka terlihat sangat memprihatinkan.

"Aku masih sanggup sensei! 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004..." Kecuali satu murid yang sama nyentriknya dengan guru yang beberapa waktu lalu menggemakan Konoha dengan semangatnya.

"Yang benar, saja?" Komentar TenTen tidak percaya pada teman se-timnya, Lee, yang masih kuat meskipun hitungannya sudah memasuki hitungan 4 digit angka.

"Dia itu benar-benar, Monster" Neji, menimpali.

"Senseiii, aku sudah lelah"

"Iya sensei! Ini terlalu berlebihan"

"Kalau tau begini, tadi aku ikut di misi penyelamatan Anjing ninja dengan klanku"

"A-aku s-sudah lelah, haahh~"

"Aku lapaaaaarrr, sensei"

"Mendokuse"

Keluhan demi keluhan meluncur dari Shinobi dan Kunoichi muda konoha yang terpaksa harus menerima latihan kebugaran pagi itu di karenakan libur dalam Misi. Mereka yang awalnya sedang bersantai ria malah di paksa untuk mengikuti latihan kebugaran oleh sang guru yang semangatnya melebihi anak muda.

"Aa, seperti biasa. Semangat Lee yang tidak tertandingi"

Tiba-tiba suara familiar yang sudah lama tidak mereka dengar membuat keluhan-keluhan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka berhenti dan suasana berubah hening seketika. Hanya ada suara desiran dedaunan yang beradu diterpa angin yang menjadi backsound keterkejutan mereka. Di depan mereka kini berdiri seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang di ikat seperti ekor kuda.

"Yo, minna. Hisashiburi!" Sapa gadis itu dengan cengiran lima jari khasnya sambil jarinya membentuk tanda 'V' membuat teman-teman yang di sapanya menjadi Heboh.

"Naruuuuu-chaaaan"

Reflek, yang pertama kali menerjang gadis itu adalah Lee. Naruto harus merelakan dirinya dipeluk hingga pantatnya mencium tanah karna tidak mampu menahan terjangan teman ahli Taijutsunya itu.

"Naruto? Kau kah itu? Tanya kiba seakan tidak percaya gadis yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Naruto yang 3 tahun lalu adalah teman seangkatannya yang paling pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari kunoichi lainnya sebut saja Sakura ataupun Ino. Kiba harus mengakui bahwa Naruto yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sangat jauh berbeda. Naruto terlihat lebih tinggi, hampir sama tinggi dengan dirinya dan terlihat lebih... Manis.

Astaga, semburat merah muncul di pipi Kiba.

"Kiba, wajahmu merah." Shikamaru, menatap Kiba dengan tatapan mencemooh. Membuat Kiba melayangkan deathglare yang sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap pemuda berIQ tinggi itu. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Naruuuu-chaaan, Hisashiburiiiii" TenTen dan Ino menghambur pelukan secara bersamaan. Untung saja Naruto sudah bersiap. Kalau tidak, mungkin bukan hanya pantatnya yang akan mencium tanah kali ini, namun seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua." Ujar Naruto tulus, sambil membalas pelukan Ino.

"N-Naru-chan, Okaeri" Naruto sudah bisa menebak, pemilik suara yang lembut dan cara bicara yang terdengar gugup itu adalah Hinata. Setelah TenTen dan Ini melepas pelukannya, dia tersenyum kearah Hinata dan memeluk gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan" Hinata tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin menangis. Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dengan seksama. Bingo! Dia sudah tau apa yang berbeda dengan Hinata. "Rambutmu sudah panjang ya, Hinata-chan. Lebih panjang dari rambutku hehe" kekehnya pelan. Lalu mendekat ke arah telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata menampakkan raut wajah heran. "Dan.. Hinata-chan, bagaimana bisa milikmu menjadi sebesar pepaya seperti itu? Punyaku bahkan hanya sebesar buah apel" bisik Naruto polos membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Ya Tuhan, Hinata tidak menyangka gadis seperti Naruto mempertanyakan hal sevulgar itu di hadapan teman-temannya yang lain.

"N-naru-chan, k-kau bicara apa sih" rasanya Hinata ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Hehe, gomen gomen! " Naruto hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, disusul gelak tawa temannya yang lain. Meskipun sebagian dari mereka tidak mengerti apa yang di bisikan oleh Naruto ke Hinata.

"Ekhem!"

Merasa diabaikan, seseorang yang berdiri agak jauh dari sekumpulan ninja yang sedang melepas rindu itu berdehem dengan cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Naruto menoleh dan menatap orang tersebut. Detik berikutnya kening gadis pirang itu saling bertaut dan tanpa sadar kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan.

"Kamu... Siapa?"

Rasanya seperti petir di siang bolong yang menyambar diatas kepalanya. Orang itu lalu tertunduk pundung karena hanya dirinya yang tidak dikenali oleh Naruto.

"N-Naru-chan, dia Shino-kun" bisik Hinata yang merasa khawatir melihat Shino. Mata biru Naruto membulat. Astaga, bisa-bisanya dia tidak mengenali teman seangkatannya sendiri. Naruto lalu menghampir Shino yang sudah terpuruk jauh kedalam pikiran negatifnya.

"Shino, maafkan aku. Aku.. Aku, tidak mengenalmu tadi. Shino.. Sungguh..". Cerocos Naruto sambil mempuk-puk punggung Shino. Shino masih mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Kau bahkan bisa langsung mengenali Kiba, atau Lee. Aku memang selalu terabaikan" gumam Shino getir dan mendramatisir membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah, membuat gadis itu ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di batu nisan kakek Sarutobi, Hokage ketiga.

"Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengenalimu, kalau penampilanmu saja seperti orang yang takut terkena sinar matahari" Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji membatin secara berjamaah.

Saat masih sibuk membujuk Shino, sekumpulan ninja muda itu di interupsi oleh kedatangan seorang gadis cantik bersurai Pink.

"Naruto?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati rekan se-timnya dulu. Dengan sumringah ia langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke gadis musim semi itu.

"Sakura-chan" seru Naruto. "Hisashiburi" sambungnya saat melepas pelukannya dan menguncang bahu Sakura. Sakura merasa pusing saat bahunya diguncang. Kekuatan Naruto jauh lebih besar rupanya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini ketika ia memperhatikan Naruto secara dekat.

"Oh iya, aku kesini untuk memberitahumu bahwa Gu- maksudku nyonya Hokage ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Kau diminta untuk kesana sekarang juga." Naruto mengabaikan peralatan Sakura, dia langsung bersemangat dan ingin segera bertemu dengan Nenek Tsunade. Ia lalu berjalan pergi disusul Sakura setelah berpamitan.

"Jaaa.. Nanti kita berkumpul lagi yaa?" Teriak Naruto sambil melambai.

.

.

.

.

Pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu diruangan hokage terbuka setelah diketuk beberapa kali dan menampilkan dua orang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Reflek semua kepala yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu.

Sang hokage kelima, Tsunade, terkesiap melihat sosok yang sudah tiga tahun ini tidak ia lihat. Ternyata berita yang disampaikan oleh Jiraiya selama latihan khusus bahwa Naruto kini tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik bukanlah isapan jempol belaka.

"Ekhem!"

Kakashi yang sedang berdiri dekat jendela berdehem karena merasa suasana dalam ruang hokage tersebut terlalu hening. Ah, ternyata kehadiran gadis pirang yang notabene adalah murid dari teamnya itu benar-benar seakan menghipnotis sang hokage untuk hanyut dalam keheningan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto." Ujar Tsunade yang langsung disambut dengan senyum tulus Naruto. Bola safir Naruto memandang takjub kepada Tsunade yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia masih sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum ia meninggalkan desa. Ah, inikah kekuatan seorang Tsunade yang konon bisa terus awet muda meskipun dia sudah seumuran dengan jiraiya, batin Naruto kagum.

"Iya, Tsunade obaachan! Aku sudah kembali. Dan.. Kau masih cantik walaupun sudah nenek-nenek!" Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Tsunade. Shizune, yang berdiri disamping Tsunade, bersumpah bahwa saat ini salah satu legenda 3 sannin yang menjabat sebagai hokage tersebut sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Jikalau bukan karena Naruto baru pulang selama tiga tahun, Shizune bersumpah Tsunade sudah pasti akan melayangkan pukulan mautnya ke Naruto karena berani mengatainya nenek-nenek. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, cuma Naruto satu-satunya ninja di Konoha yang berani memanggil sang Hokage dengan sebutan 'Obaachan'. Hal itu patut diacungi jempol.

Tsunade menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Mata coklatnya lalu melirik berkas yang ada di meja dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Naruto.." Tsunade memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Suna mengirimkan sebuah surat. Isi surat tersebut adalah pemberitahuan penobatan Gaara sebagai Kazekage."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, jangan terlalu sering melamun"

Suara baritone khas lelaki dewasa yang menginterupsinya, membuat kepala kuning itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki bermasker sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah buku dibelakangnnya. Naruto mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak melamun, Kakashi-sensei. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Ya, setelah dari kantor hokage tadi, disinilah Naruto berada. Di taman yang berada tak jauh dari akademi ninja konoha. Kakashi lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. Mata malasnya masih setia memandangi buku yang selalu di bawanya kemana saja. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat gurunya yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi. Ia melirik muridnya itu dari ujung mata. Kakashi bisa melihat lengkungan tipis dari bibir gadis itu.

"Gaara hebat ya, Kakashi-sensei. Dia sudah bisa menjadi seorang Kazekage di umur yang masih sangat muda" mata safir Naruto memandang jauh kedepan. Menatap anak-anak yang akan menjadi ninja desa konoha kelak yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat ujian Chunin dulu, ketika ia mengamuk dan hampir menghancurkan desa. Aku ingat Gaara mengatakan padaku bahwa penduduk di desanya sangat membenci dirinya. Tapi.." Naruto menggantung ucapannya dan menoleh menatap Kakashi yang sedari tadi sudah menutup bukunya untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Tapi akhirnya ia mendapat kepercayaan dari penduduk desanya" senyum tulus Naruto terkembang. Jujur saja, meskipun ia merasa iri dengan pencapaian Gaara diusianya yang masih sangat muda, di sisi lain Naruto sangat bangga. Kakashi menepuk kepala kuning Naruto, membuat sang empu kepala menoleh sekali lagi menatap gurunya tersebut dengan bola mata yang bersinar cantik.

"Tenang saja, aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau juga pasti akan menjadi Hokage, Naruto. Bukan kah itu adalah impianmu?"

Ingatan Naruto kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan team 7, dimana dirinya, Sakura dan tentu saja Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dihadapan guru Kakashi. Saat itu, Naruto dengan lantang mengutarakan bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang Hokage. Naruto terkekeh pelan saat mengingat hal itu. Ia mengangguk semangat dan bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi ke udara.

"Yosha! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Gaara!"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker yang ia kenakan. Kakashi lalu bangkit dari duduknya, ia merenggangkan otot punggungnya yang sedikit kaku akibat duduk, dalam hati guru berambut perak itu mengutuk punggungnya yang semakin hari semakin menyerupai punggung kakek-kakek tua..

"Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu, Naruto. Kita akan akan ke Suna dua hari lagi" sesaat kemudian tubuh Kakashi menghilang di gantikan oleh asap tebal berwarna putih. Senyum Naruto merekah. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Gaara dan mengucapkan selamat kepada pemuda itu.

"Gaara, kau hebat."

Suara ketukan yang di hasilkan oleh kuku Tsunade yang beradu dengan meja menjadi musik yang menemani keheningan yang melanda ruangannya. Ia masih menunggu Jiraiya untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia telah menyampaikan berita penting ke Naruto, pria tua itu menolak meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade dan malah meminta Shizune untuk keluar dan membiarkannya bicara empat mata dengan mantan rekan setimnya di tempo dulu. Tanpa babibu, Shizune menuruti keinginan Jiraiya dan menyusul orang-orang yang keluar dari ruang hokage. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Jiraiya masih tetap tidak bersuara membuat Tsunade jengah. Jujur saja, Tsunade sudah memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh pria bersurai putih itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tsunade memulai percakapan. Dia tidak ingin lama-lama berduan dengan Jiraiya, masih banyak dokumen yang harus ia periksa. Namun Jiraiya tak kunjung bicara, matanya masih setia memandangi langit biru Konoha dari balik jendela kaca tempat ia menyandarkan bahunya. Tsunade semakin geram. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Jiraiya ingin bicarakan.

"Dengar, pria tua. Jika maksudmu berada diruangan ini hanya untuk melamarku, jawabannya sudah jelas. TIDAK!" Kata Tsunade tegas. Jiraiya yang mendengar hal itu hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Ya dia tahu sejak dulu ia selalu di tolak oleh Tsunade, tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia bicarakan sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih penting, batinnya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku bicarakan, Tsunade." Jiraiya akhirnya membuka mulut. Pria tua itu bergerak pelan menuju kursi yang ada di depan meja Tsunade dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Lalu?" Tsunade menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia sedikit malu karena berpikir Jiraiya ingin melamarnya, namun semua rasa malunya itu dapat ia samarkan melalu sikap pongahnya.

"Pergerakan akatsuki semakin terang-terangan. Dan jumlah Bijuu yang telah berhasil mereka kumpulkan sebanyak lima biju."

BRAK!

Tsunade menggebrak meja kerja yang ada diruang kerjanya tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya berkilat marah. Tangan yang hampir saja menghancurkan sebuah meja itu terkepal hingga buku-buka tangannya memutih.

"Sial! Penjahat-penjahat itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Tsunade menggeram. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena berusaha menahan gejolak amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubunnya. Jelas saja wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sangat gusar, mengingat salah satu incaran para penjahat kelas kakap itu adalah Naruto. Ya, Naruto yang menjadi Jinchuriki dari Bijuu ekor sembilan.

"Makanya aku sedikit keberatan saat kau menyampaikan undangan penobatan kazekage di suna kepada Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri, Tsunade. Perjalanan menuju Suna membutuhkan waktu tiga hari. Kita tidak tahu bahaya seperti apa yang mengincar nyawa Naruto di luar sana." Jiraiya berusaha menyakinkan Tsunade untuk tidak membiarkan Naruto ikut ke Suna. Ia tahu, jika hal ini tiba-tiba disampaikan kepada Naruto, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan terima, mengingat betapa senangnya gadis itu saat mengetahui bahwa Gaara sendiri yang mengundangnya secara pribadi di acara penobatan itu. Namun, ia percaya bahwa Tsunade bisa meyakinkan Naruto jika ia tidak harus pergi ke Suna menghadiri undangan dari Si kazekage muda. Namun ekspektasi Jiraiya sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Tsunade mendesis tidak suka. Mana mungkin ia meralat kembali apa yang telah ia sampaikan kepada Naruto. Melarang Naruto pergi, itu sama saja tidak menghargai kerjasama yang dibangun dengan susah payah oleh Suna dan Konoha, dan tentu saja persahabatan Naruto dengan Gaara.

"Ini sangat beresiko, Tsunade. Kau ingin mengorbankan Naruto hanya untuk tujuan yang mengatasnamakan desa, hah?" Sindir Jiraiya yang membuat Tsunade merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Jaga mulutmu, Jiraiya. Ini bukan soal kerjasama Konoha dengan Suna. Ini juga menyangkut tentang Naruto. Gadis itu sangat menghargai yang namanya persahabatan. Kau bicara seolah-olah hanya dirimu yang peduli pada Naruto, Jiraiya" mata Tsunade menatap tajam Jiraiya. Jiraiya menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ia harus mempercayai keputusan Tsunade, dan tentu saja mempercayai Naruto. Namun satu hal yang harus hokage yang ada di hadapannya itu garis bawahi adalah, dia harus bisa menjamin keselamatan Naruto, sampai gadis itu kembali lagi ke konoha.

Tsunade mendesah pelan, dia mengerti bahwa Jiraiya memang sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jiraiya. Kau tahu sendiri, Naruto tidak akan pergi ke suna seorang diri. Ada Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru serta anggota baru team 7 yang akan menggantikan Sasuke. Dan sepertinya aku harus memanggil orang itu juga."

Jiraiya sudah tahu siapa orang yang di maksud oleh Tsunade, namun ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ada anggota baru di team 7 yang akan menggantikan Sasuke. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi, ia membatin meyakinkan diri.

"Aku akan menemui Kakashi" Lelaki tua itu kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum menghilang di ikuti bunyi debaman pintu yang tertutup.

Tsunade memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Sungguh ini sangat membuatnya pusing, belum lagi dokumen-dokumen yang masih menunggunya untuk ia periksa.

"Keluarlah, apa kau masih betah menguping pembicaraan orang lain?" Ucap Tsunade entah kepada siapa masih dengan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dari tembok sisi kanan Tsunade, keluar seorang lelaki yang ciri-cirinya sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia seorang anggota Anbu. Dengan gerakan pelan-pelan ia berjalan ke depan meja Tsunade dan membungkuk hormat.

"Aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu, Yamato."

Lelaki itu kemudia membuka topeng yang seharusnya menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang anggota Anbu dan menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Saya siap menjalankan perintah anda, Hokage-sama"

.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang telah berjatuhan. Gemericiknya terdengar sangat selaras dengan suasana desa konoha yang sedang sepi. Seperti biasa, saat siang begini, suasana jalanan desa Konoha akan sedikit sepi. Naruto, seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan menuju rumah kecilnya, rumah yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya. Ah, gadis itu membayangkan suasana kamarnya yang pasti sudah berdebu atau mungkin sudah menjadi sarang serangga. Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa mengerikannya kamar tempat ia hidup selama tiga belas tahun itu. Terlalu larut dengan khayalannya tentang kamar yang menjadi sarang serangga, murid dari salah legenda sannin itu tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Sepasang mata berwarna hitam gelap, segelap malam tanpa bintang.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia merasa kaki sebelah kanannya sedikit terasa berat. Gadis itu lalu melirik kebawah dan mendapati kakinya di lilit oleh ular aneh berwarna hitam. Mata biru gadis itu membulat, dengan gerakan cepat ia lalu menarik satu kunai yang ada mini bag yang selalu ia bawa. Dengan sekejap mata, ular yang melilit kaki Naruto seketika hancur saat Naruto dengan gesit menebas ular tersebut. Namun, yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut lagi adalah ketika ular tersebut berubah jadi tinta dan menghilang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Gadis itu menggeram sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Alarm bahaya sudah berbunyi dikepala gadis itu, membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Mata gadis itu kemudian menyipit, berusaha menajamkan indera penglihatannya saat menemukan sesosok mahluk yang sedang duduk di sebuah atap rumah yang tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berdiri. Tubuh Naruto membatu seketika. Sosok itu terlihat familiar. Dia seperti mengenal sosok itu. Sosok itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Entah kenapa, dada Naruto menjadi sedikit sakit, peluh sebesar biji jagung meluncur dari pelipisnya,

"S-sasuke?" Gumamnya. Suaranya tercekat, seperti terhenti ditenggorokan. Ia bahkan tak yakin mendengar suaranya sendiri saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sosok itu lalu menggerakkan benda yang terlihat seperti kuas.

"Ninpo: choju giga!"

Dua ekor harimau yang berukuran cukup besar lalu keluar dan langsung berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri membeku. Gadis itu mematung, tak bisa menggerakan seluruh badannya. Saat kedua harimau itu semakin mendekat, Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Shannarooo!"

'Boft'

Naruto membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah punggung seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh dengan nafas terengah, memerhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura terdengar cemas. Naruto seperti tersadar dari mimpinya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa gadis didepannya saat ini adalah Sakura.

"A-aku.. Aku baik-baik saja. Sakura-chan, apa yang te-" Naruto lalu tersadar, matanya menatap kearah atap rumah tempat dimana sosok yang ia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun nihil, sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja" Sakura memegang pundak Naruto. Gadis pirang itu menoleh.

"Sakura, sepertinya tadi aku melihat Sasuke" tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Tidak, Sakura bukannya meragukan Naruto, namun mana mungkin Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di konoha dan menyerang Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin Naruto hanya sedang berhalusinasi.

"Sakura.." Ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba di potong oleh Sakura.

"Tidak, Naruto. Itu bukan Sasuke. Aku yakin itu!" Ujarnya Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan? Aku melihatnya. Dia mirip dengan Sasuke"

"Mirip bukan berarti dia, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang istirahat, lusa kita harus berangkat ke Suna"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sakura tidak percaya padanya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura. Mungkin saja Sakura benar, orang itu bukanlah Sasuke.

Gadis pirang itu lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku pulang dulu. Aku sedikit lelah. Jaa"

"Iya, Naruto. Pulang dan istirahatlah. Jaa"

Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat Naruto semakin jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumah kecilnya. Seperti dugaannya, apartemennya sangat kotor. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut. Meskipun ia merasa lelah karena baru saja kembali, ia tidak mungkin tidur di tempat sekotor ini nanti malam.

Naruto pun mulai membersihkan rumah kecilnya. Gadis pirang itu mengepel seluruh lantai, membersihkan debu-debu, dan mengganti seprai tempat tidurnya.

Matahari senja semakin mengubah langit menjadi jingga. Naruto menatap penuh bangga ruangan yang sudah ia bersihkan. Naruto merasa pegal. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak melepas penatnya. Gadis pirang itu menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap peluh pada dahinya. Mata safir birunya kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memorinya memutar kilas balik kajadian tadi siang, saat ia bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang mirip seseorang menyerang dirinya.

"Apa orang itu Sasuke?"

Gadis pirang itu bergumam pelan. Ia lalu melirik foto yang bertengger di meja yang menampilkan figura team 7. Termasuk Sasuke. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Perlahan matanya terasa berat, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas.

Xxxxxxxx

Gaara menatap hamparan padang pasir melalui jendela ruang kazekage yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ruangan tempat ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu. Mata jadenya menerawang jauh membelah padang pasir yang menjadi ciri khas di negaranya. Kejadian tiga tahun silam kembali terngiang di memorinya. Ingatan saat ia hampir saja menhancurkan Konoha karna amukan Ichibi dalam tubuhnya. Tangan kekarnya meremas dada kirinya. Ia ingat saat ia melawan Naruto, gadis yang dengan lantang menyuarakan pentingnya sebuah ikatan pertemanan. Tangannya lalu bergerak meraba dahinya. Dia masih bisa merasakan bekas luka, cenderamata dari pertarungannya dengan gadis pirang dari Konoha yang berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Sejak saat itu, pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan resmi di nobatkan sebagai pemimpin Sunagakure mengakui Naruto.

Suara ketukan mengiterupsinya. Pemuda bertatoo ai di dahinya itu menoleh dan mempersilahkan si pengetuk masuk.

Dari balik pintu, muncul gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir empat, Temari, yang tidak lain adalah Saudari Gaara. Gaara menatap Temari dengan tatapan datar.

"Para ninja dari konoha akan berangkat 2 Suna hari lagi, dan akan tiba 5 hari lagi. Sehari sebelum penobatanmu." Temari menyampaikan. Gaara hanya bergumam pelan. Temari menghela nafas pelan, sikap dingin adiknya ini memang tidak pernah hilang. Gadis itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat tangannya meraih kenop pintu, Gaara memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih" ujar Gaara pelan. Temari hanya tersenyum dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Gaara mendesah pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih karna sudah mempercayaiku untuk memimpin desa ini.."

Xxxxxxx

Di gerbang desa Konoha telah berdiri Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan seseorang yang juga memakai rompi jounin seperti Kakashi. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang lari sekuat tenaga ke arah mereka.

Naruto menghampiri keempat orang yang telah menunggunya dengan nafas terputus-putus. Shikamaru menatap gadis pirang itu malas. Jika dipikirkan lagi, seharusnya pemuda berambut nanas itulah yang akan datang terlambat mengingat kemalasannya. Naruto menyengir tanpa dosa. Tangannya dengan kasar mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. Matanya lalu tertuju kepada orang yang berada disamping Kakashi. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanyanya polos. Orang yang di tanya melayangkan senyuman tulus.

"Aku Yamato. Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, karna sebelumnya aku adalah anggota Anbu. Tapi, Hokage-sama mengikutkan ku dalam perjalanan ini, makanya aku disini." Yamato, nama orang itu, menjelaskan panjang lebar dan Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Ne, ayo berangkat. Tunggu apalagi?" Seru Naruto bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum datang."

Suara Tsunade menginterupsi membuat semua kepala yang ada di depan gerbang desa konoha itu menoleh. Naruto mendengus kasar. Siapa lagi yang di tunggu, pikirnya. Dia mengira dirinya lah yang paling terlambat, ternyata ada yang lebih parah darinya.

"Ne ne, Shikamaru. Siapa yang kita tunggu?" Naruto berbisik kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan malas sambil menggendikan bahu tanda tidak tahu. Dirinya juga belum di beritahu tentang anggota lain yang ikut dalam perjalan ke Suna, selain keempat orang yang sudah hadir ini.

Naruto lagi-lagi mendengus, dalam hati ia merutuki Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak bisa di andalkan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama"

"Dari mana sa-"

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu berbalik dan hendak melayangkan protes sedemikian rupa karena keterlambatannya, tiba-tiba terkejut saat berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"K-kau?"

TBC

Halohaaaaaaa :"""

Maaf kalau makin gaje yakss /ampunnn

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca cerita gaje iniiiiii :"D

Daku bahagia sekali.

Thankssss~

Maaf ya manteman, aku ga balas review kalian. Itu karena akun ku lagi ada masalah login, kayaknya emailku udah ga valid *cryin'

Tapi aku baca semua reviewnya kok, aku seneng banget~

Laf ya, gaess /cipok atu-atu/

Big love, Micimika 3

Mind to rvw, pls :"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sacrifices**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T, aman kok xD**

 **Warn!: Semi-canon, Fem!Naru, Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, ide pasaran dll.**

 **Note: Naruto cewe yah, jadi ini bukan Fanfic humu xD**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa pasir, membuat sekelompok ninja yang sedang malakukan perjalanan sesekali harus mengernyit akibat pasir yang hampir memasuki mata mereka. Baru pagi ini mereka sampai di negara angin, sepanjang mata memandang kini hanya ada padang pasir yang mereka dapati. Terkadang mereka juga melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai mata air dari kejauhan namun mereka tahu pasti bahwa itu hanyalah fatamorgana, ilusi yang biasanya menjadi pemandangan di tengah teriknya matahari yang menyengat kulit.

Wajah salah seorang gadis dari rombongan itu sejak dua hari yang lalu, mulai saat mereka baru saja meninggalkan desa konoha sampai hari ini, merungut kesal dengan bibir yang terus-terusan di poutkan. Sesekali mata birunya melirik sinis ke arah pemuda yang berjalan sekitar lima langkah di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang sangat menyebalkan bagi gadis pirang itu.

"Ck! Dia sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Sasuke!" Gadis itu bergumam membuat gadis lain yang berjalan di sampingnya mendesah lelah. Pasalnya, gadis bermata biru itu tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan aura yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat kearah pemuda yang tiga atau dua hari yang lalu ia temui itu.

"Naruto, berhentilah mencari masalah dengan Sai, nanti Kakashi-sensei akan marah." Sakura, gadis berambut seindah sakura musim semi itu memperingati sang sahabat. Dia tidak ingin kejadian di perbatasan negara api kemarin terulang kembali. Si gadis pirang mendengus kasar. Masih segar dalam ingatannya tentang bagaimana pemuda yang memiliki kulit seputih mayat itu mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak beretika yang membuatnya sukses naik pitam.

Pemuda itu menoleh karena merasa di pelototi sejak tadi. Mata hitam dan mata biru itu saling adu pandang. Lengkungan tipis diikuti dengan mata yang menyipit menghiasi wajah putih pucat pemuda itu. Sai tersenyum, senyum yang menurut Naruto adalah senyum terburuk di dunia.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menatapku terus? Ah, apa kau jatuh cinta padaku? Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis jelek berkulit coklat sepertimu!" Celetuk pemuda itu dengan santai, senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Geh! Pelipis Naruto berkedut. Lagipula siapa juga yang menyukai pria aneh sepertinya, batin Naruto menjerit. Kalau saja Sakura tidak menahan lengan Naruto, sudah di pastikan gadis itu sudah merobek mulut Sai dengan kunai hingga pemuda itu berhentih mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya..

"Sai-kun, bisa kah kau berbicara sedikit sopan?"

Sakura menegur dengan suara yang di buat selembut mungkin, tidak ingin membuat pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu tersinggung. Sai masih dengan senyum anehnya.

"Ah, kau Sakura kan? Kau berjidat lebar dan berdada kecil, pantas saja Sasuke pergi meninggalkanmu!"

BUGH!

Sai terpental jauh sedetik setelah ia mengeluarkan kalinat terakhirnya. Mata Naruto membelalak, masih belum mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Otaknya terlalu lama meloading peristiwa itu.

"S-sakura-chan?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura bisa mementalkan Sai hanya dengan satu pukulan. Sakura menunduk membuat ponynya menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Wajahnya kemudian terangkat dan tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Kakashi dan Yamato mendesah pasrah lalu berjalan menyusul Sakura. Shikamaru menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya dan mengajak gadis pirang itu menyusul. Saat melewati Sai, Sakura sama sekali tidak melirik atau membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

Sakura dan yang lainnya melewatinya begitu saja.

Naruto bisa melihat lebam pada pipi kiri Sai. Saat melewati pemuda itu, dia bahkan menatap Sai dengan tatapan 'Rasakan itu' sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Shikamaru yang berjalan paling belakang menghela nafas pelan, ya tuhan tidak ada kah di antara orang-orang ini yang bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Shikamaru membatin sambil membantu Sai berdiri.

"Seharusnya kau menjaga ucapanmu"

Sai hanya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Shikamaru lagi-lagi mendesah pelan, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pemuda yang katanya mirip Sasuke ini.

Pada malam hari suhu di tengah gurun pasir memang terasa lebih dingin. Kakashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi. Desa Suna memang sudah tidak terlalu jauh, namun Kakashi tidak mau mengambil resiko jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberi perintah istirahat. Shikamaru duduk di samping Yamato, sedangkan Sai berada sedikit jauh dari kelompok. Pemuda itu terlihat membolak-balik lembar demi lembar buku kecil yang ia pegang.

"Pst, Sakura-chan" bisik Naruto ke Sakura yang duduk sambil menghangatkan kedua tangannya di dekat api unggun. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat, bingung.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara setengah berbisik. Naruto menoleh kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan percakapannya dengan Si pinky.

"Sakura-chan, a-apa kau percaya tentang hantu?" Sakura hampir saja menjitak kepala kuning gadis itu. Sakura pikir ada hal apa yang ingin Naruto katakan, ternyata hanya pertanyaan bodoh mengenai parno terbesar si pirang. Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Naruto, hal seperti itu tidak ada." Mutlak Sakura tak ingin di bantah atau membiarkan Naruto membahas hal seperti itu lagi. Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya. Gadis itu lalu berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di belakang kepala menjadi bantalan. Langit malam ini terlihat begitu indah. Gadis itu mencoba menghitung bintang hingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Dengan perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu tertutup hingga hanya terdengar desahan napas halus dan teratur menandakan gadis pirang itu sudah tertidur. Sakura melirik Naruto dan tersenyum simpul hingga akhirnya ia juga memutuskan untuk berbaring di samping gadis itu dan tertidur.

Sunyi dan senyap. Itulah yang bisa menggambarkan suasana malam di padang pasir itu. Hawa dingin membuat seorang gadis bersurai pirang terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Gelap, hanya itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Api unggun yang sebelumnya membantu menghangatkan tubuh sekelompok ninja itu ternyata padam, tidak heran jika udara terasa lebih dingin. Naruto melirik Sakura yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ah, gadis musim semi itu terlihat begitu kelelahan. Mata biru Naruto lalu menatap rekannya yang lain yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Ada Kakash sensei yang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku novel karangan Jiraiya, ada kapten Yamato dan Shikamaru yang menyandar di sebuah batu, dan tak jauh dari itu ada Sai yang terlihat duduk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pemuda itu tertidur.

Naruto sedikit berpikir bahwa mereka terlalu lengah, membiarkan tidak ada satu orangpun yang berjaga saat sedang berada di tempat seperti ini memanglah adalah satu kesalahan besar dalam dunia shinobi. Namun Naruto tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena rekannya yang lain pasti hanya sedang kelelahan karena sudah hampir tiga hari ini melakukan perjalanan. Merasa rasa kantuknya telah hilang, gadis itu memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga. Hitung-hitung untuk menjadi mata di saat semuanya sedang beristirahat.

Malam semakin larut, hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang belulang. Naruto saling menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mrnciptakan rasa hangat. Namun suara derap langkah kaki menyita perhatiannya. Kepala gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan suara yang ia dengar. Sosok bayangan hitam tertangkap di indera penglihatannya. Gadis itu menarik satu kunai dalam mini bagnya dan bersiap menyerang sosok bayangan tersebut. Bayangan itu bergerak cepat namun Naruto tidak tinggal diam, gadis itu berlari mengejar sosok bayangan itu dengan kunai dalam genggamannya.

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat pelan saat ia kehilangan jejak. Ia mengejar bayangan itu cukup jauh dari lokasi peristirahatannya. Helaan napas kecewa terdengar meluncur dari bibir gadi itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah gadis itu ingin kembali, sebuah katana panjang telah berada di depan lehernya. Mata gadis itu membulat. Sejak kapan ia di pojokan seperti ini?

"Siapa kau?" Suara Naruto terdengar seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuh seseorang yang ada di belakangnya semakin mendekat hingga kepalanya membentur dada sosok itu.

"Jawab! Siapa ka-"

"Jangan bergerak, Naruto! Aku tidak bisa menjamin lehermu masih tetap utuh jika kau bergerak." Suara dingin itu begitu mencekat. Membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Hawa malam di padang pasir sangat dingin, tapi ia merasa keringat telah membanjiri pelipisnya. Naruto tidak mengenali sosok yang ada di belakangnya. Ia terpojok dengan kondisi yang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan baginya. Namun dengan tangan kirinya, ia berhasil menarik satu kunai dalam mini bagnya. Gadis itu memutar tubuh membiarkan dagunya tersayat mata katana dan mengarahkan kunai tersebut tepat di leher sebelah kiri sosok itu. Dalam kegelapan malam, hanya ada sepasang mata merah yang bisa di lihatnya dengan jelas. Deru napas gadis itu terdengar memburu. Sosok ini sangat tidak asing di matanya. Sosok itu pun balas menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin menggetarkan.

"K-kau?"

"Naruto!" Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

Bofft!

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, saat sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Kakashi dan yang lain lalu berlari menghampiri gadis pirang yang terduduk itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Naruto, apa yang membuatmu kesini?" Sakura menguncang bahu Naruto, namun gadis itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya tertunduk, matanya membola, batinnya berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia benar-benar sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Naruto!" Sakura menyentak bahu gadis itu hingga ia mendongak. Sakura terkejut melihat dagu si pirang yang mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu lalu mencoba mengobati luka Naruto dengan jutsu medisnya. Masih belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut gadis pirang itu, dan hal tersebut membuat Kakashi dan Yamato saling berpandangan. Tak jauh dari mereka, Sai terlihat berjongkok seperti memeriksa sesuatu. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kita harus kembali, besok pagi-pagi kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Suna." Yamato memperingatkan. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Naruto di bantu oleh Sakura berjalan lebih dulu menuju tempat istirahat mereka sebelumnya. Sakura menatap cemas Naruto yang masih terlihat syok. Beruntung tadi Kakashi sensei terbangun dan menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak ada. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka terlambat sedikit saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto. Kesalahan fatal yang mereka lakukan malam ini adalah, mereka membiarkan diri mereka lengah dengan dalih kelelahan. Dunia shinobi layaknya hukum rimba. Membunuh atau di bunuh. Jika kau lengah sedikit saja, kau bisa merenggang nyawa. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tidak akan ia biarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.

Sedangkan pikiran Naruto saat ini sedang berkecamuk. Sosok itu masih segar berada di dalam ingatannya. Mata merah itu adalah mata yang hampir sama dengan mata yang pernah ia lihat di dalam mimpinya.

"Sasuke..

Gerbang desa Suna sudah tampak di depan mata. Terlihat beberapa ninja desa tersebut sudah menunggu kedatangan shinobi dari desa konoha yang sudah berada di depan gerbang. Yamato sebagai kapten di temani oleh Kakashi berjalan mendekati salah satu shinobi desa suna. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, shinobi dari suna itu lalu mengantar mereka masuk ke desa.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang diam saja sejak kejadian semalam. Gadis pirang itu terlihat merenung memikirkan sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya. Sakura bahkan yakin bahwa gadis pirang di sebelahnya itu tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di kediaman calon Kazekage desa suna.

"Naruto!" Bisik Sakura membuat kepala gadis pirang itu terangkat dan menoleh ke arah suara yang menegurnya. Sakura menunjuk seseorang dengan dagu hingga membuat Naruto melirik ke arah yang di maksud Sakura. Mata biru Naruto yang sebelumnya terlihat kosong seketika berubah jadi ceria saat mendapati sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji cinta di dahi sedang menatapnya dengan mata hijau seindah padang rumput, dengan tubuh yang di balut mantel tebal warna putih.

"Gaara!" Jerit gadis pirang itu lalu menghambur pelukan membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu membulatkan mata. Bagaimana tidak, si pirang tidak tahu malu itu sedang memeluk calon pemimpin desa di hadapan shinobi-shinobi yang lainnya. Namun beda dengan orang yang di peluk oleh gadis itu, hanya senyuman tipis yang hampir tak terlihat menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangannya terulur mengusap punggung gadis pirang itu lembut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto." Bisiknya pelan hingga gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kekaguman.

"Kau hebat, Gaara! Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi kazekage. Aku bahkan belum lulus ujian chunin" rungut gadis itu dengan wajah kesal. Gaara tersenyum tipis sedangkan Sakura sudah mendengus dan menarik bagian belakang jaket kuning Naruto untuk menjauh dari sang calon Kazekage. Naruto mendelik tidak suka.

"Apa sih, Sakura? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan Gaara?" Cetus si pirang kesal. Sakura menghela napas lelah.

"Meskipun kau akrab dengan Gaara-san, kau tidak boleh bertingkah seperti tadi, Naruto. Itu tidak sopan" Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ya, meskipun begitu apa yang di katakan Sakura itu ada benarnya juga. Lagipula, entah dia dapat darimana keberanian hingga menerjang Gaara seperti tadi. Entahlah, gadis itu menggendikan bahu. Mata birunya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan tatapan Sai yang berdiri di belakang Shikamaru.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" Cibir Sai membuat Naruto naik pitam. Baru saja ia akan menghantamkan pukulannya ke mulut Sai, Yamato sudah melerai dengan wajah seramnya. Otomatis Naruto meringsut mundur, terlalu takut dengan ekspresi yang lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu milik kapten pengguna elemen kayu itu.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya!" Dengus si pirang kasar sambil menatap sinis Sai. Sakura menghela napas lelah. Perseteruan ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Besok adalah penobatan. Malam ini akan ada jamuan, jadi lebih baik jika kalian istirahat." Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat menghampiri mereka. Shinobi dari konoha itu pun menyutujui, lagipula mereka benar-benar lelah. Akhirnya beberapa shinobi mengantar Kakashi dan yang lainnya ke kamar, sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto di antar oleh wanita yang bernama Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Gaara" Naruto berteriak sambil melambai. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menatap si pirang yang sudah menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan membelakangi Gaara.

Kembang api meletup-letup dengan indah di atas langit. Bulan yang bersinar cerah dan nampak lebih besar semakin membuat malam pra penobatan Gaara sebagai Kazekage semakin meriah. Para warga desa begitu menikmati acara yang hampir menyamai festival musim panas yang biasanya di adakan semua wanita memakai kimono sedangkan para lelaki memakai hakama, benar-benar terlihat seperti festival kembang api di musim panas. Gaara berjalan di ikuti beberapa Shinobi berkelas serta kedua saudaranya, Temari dan Kankuro menuju kursi yang telah di siapkan untuknya. Suara teriakan bahagia dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh mengiringi tiap langkah kaki sang calon Kazekage termuda yang pernah ada di Suna.

Gaara melambaikan tangan, membalas lambaian warga yang dulunya sempat membenci dirinya. Meskipun wajah pemuda itu terlihat datar, namun mata jadenya menunjukan kilatan kebahagiaan. Semua warga desa Suna merayakan dengan suka cita. Begitupun para undangan dari desa Konoha. Sakura bahkan sangat menikmati acara tersebut dengan memaksa Shikamaru yang saat ini terlihat sangat mengantuk untuk memakan cumi bakar yang di ambil di stand makanan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yamato dan Kakashi terlihat meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Meskipun mereka terlihat menikmati acara tersebut, rasa was-was tidak pernah mereka surutkan. Terlebih mengingat pesan Jiraiya bahwa pergerakan Akatsuki kini semakin bengis, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan memanfaatkan kelengahan warga desa Suna untuk menyerang Gaara yang notabene Jinchuriki dari biju ekor satu? Apalagi sekarang Naruto yang juga merupakan incaran mereka, berada di tempat ini.

Tunggu dulu, Kakashi dan Yamato menyadari sesuatu yang membuat mereka kini saling bertatapan.

"Kakashi-senpai, dimana Naruto? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" Yamato bertanya dengan mata yang menyisir keramaian. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang bersama Shikamaru, namun tidak melihat sosok Naruto. Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sai yang sedang berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sai menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu dengan senyum anehnya. "Apa kau melihat Naruto?" Bisik Kakashi, kening Sai berkerut. Dengan enteng ia mengankat bahunya pelan. "Aku tidak melihatnya" Sai menghentikan senyum anehnya saat melihat perubahan sorot mata Kakashi yang menajam. Sai yakin, meskipun separuh wajah Kakashi tersembunyi di balik masker itu, tetap saja rasa cemas Kakashi bisa terlihat.

"Senpai, aku belum menemukannya" Yamato menghampiri Kakashi dengan napas terengah. Sepertinya si pengguna elemen kayu itu sudah berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Kau sudah bertanya ke Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi, baru saja Yamato akan menjawab Sakura sudah mendekat kearah mereka di ikuti oleh Shikamaru. Kakashi langsung menatap Sakura, menuntut penjelasan.

"Sakura, kau tahu kemana Naruto?"

Sakura mengusap dagunya pelan. Terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Tadi dia bilang akan menyusulku, Sensei. Sebelum aku kesini, dia masih sibuk membenarkan Obinya, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk duluan" sahut Sakura. Merasa heran kenapa Kakashi dan Yamato terlihat seperti orang panik. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar untuk mencarinya" sambung gadis itu lagi sebelum berjalan menuju tempatnya menginap bersama Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura kembali dengan wajah pucat. Rambut pinknya yang di sanggul indah terlihat sedikit berantakan, mungkin akibat berlari.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi, Yamato dan Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu terengah. Sakura bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di lutut sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang terputus.

"Sakura?!" Yamato mendesak. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Kapten, Sensei! Naruto tidak ada di kamar, aku sudah mencarinya di penginapan tapi tidak menemukannya"

Mata Yamato membola. Kemana gadis itu, pikirnya. Kakashi lalu memerintahkan Yamato dan yang lainnya untuk mencari gadis pirang itu dengan cara berpencar. Yamato bersama Shikamaru, dan Sakura bersama Sai.

"Jangan membuat keributan, cari dengan tenang" perintah Kakashi sebelum menghilang di balik awan putih. Yamato dan Shikamaru pun mulai bergerak diikuti Sai dan Sakura.

"Sial! Sial" Naruto merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kunoichi pirang itu sudah lupa bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di tempat ini. Ia menyesal karena membiarkan Sakura meninggalkannya menuju tempat dimana acara pra penobatan Gaara di langsungkan terlebih dahulu. Kaki gadis itu melenggang tak tentu arah. kimono yang di kenakan gadis itu terlalu sempit di bagian bawah hingga membuatnya susah berjalan. sebuah batu menyandung kakinya dan membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Aduh!" Gadis itu mengaduh saat telapak tangannya tidak sengaja tertusuk batu yang tajam "Sial!" Ringisnya sambil menggerutu. Demi apapun, kenapa disini sepi sekali? Bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa melihat jika saja cahaya bulan tidak membantu memberikan penerangan. Saat mencoba berdiri, mata biru gadis itu lalu membola saat melihat sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atas sebuah telaga. Ia terlalu terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin di desa Suna yang notabene adalah negara yang berpasir memiliki telaga seindah ini? Apakah ini ilusi? Atau hanya sebuah fatamorgana. Tidak! Mana mungkin ada fatamorgana di malam hari? Gadis itu bergelut dengan pikirannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati telaga itu dengan perlahan seakan sedang berjalan di tepi jurang. Cahaya bulan memantul di air telaga yang jernih itu. Naruto semakin yakin bahwa ini benar-benar telaga, bukan fatamorgana seperti yang sedang di pikirnya tadi saat ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di air telaga itu. Ia terpaku. Terlalu mengagumi betapa jernihnya air telaga itu, di tengah telanga terdapat bunga lotus yang bermekaran indah. Tanpa sadar bibir gadis itu terkembang, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tenang.

Cahaya bulan tertutupi oleh awal tebal hitam. Naruto mendongak menyadari hal tersebut. Terlalu gelap, pikirnya. Angin berhembus kencang membelai tengkuknya yang tidak tertutupi karena ia menyanggul rambutnya. Suara desiran terdengar tepat di belakangnya, membuat kepala gadis itu kaku. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak mampu untuk menoleh. Suasana ini sama seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan sosok misterius kemarin malam.

Bunyi gesekan katana yang di tarik dari sarungnya membuat mata gadis itu membola, dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh namun dengan sekejap mata, sosok itu sudah menebaskan katananya hingga membuat bagian lengan kanan kimono Naruto sobek, hingga kulitnya terlihat mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah akibat luka sayatan horizontal.

Tangan kiri Naruto segera menutupi lengannya yang terluka, darah yang keluar cukup banyak membuat bagian lengan kimononya menjadi basah. Sial! Gadis itu merutuki dirinya karena meninggalkan mini bagnya di kamar. Matanya memicing untuk mempertajam inderanya kepada sosok yang memegang katana itu. Perlahan saat awan semakin bergeser dan membiarkan bulan memancarkan sinarnya, jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat wajah datar nan dingin pemuda yang melukai tangannya itu. Matanya yang membulat tanpa sadar mengeluarkan bulir bening, hingga melintasi ketiga garis pipinya. Sepasang mata berwarna merah menatapnya tajam seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"S-sakuke?" Cicit gadis itu hampir tak terdengar. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Benar, pemuda yang baru saja menyerang dan sekarang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sasuke, teman sekaligus ia anggap sebagai rivalnya yang memilih meninggalkan desa hanya untuk mencari kekuatan demi pembalasan dendamnya terhadap kakaknya sendiri. Lutut Naruto terasa lemas hingga tidak mampu membuatnya berdiri, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika saja sosok Sasuke tidak segera memegang pinggangnya agar tetap berdiri.

Kenapa? Naruto merasa Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke yang ia kenal. Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang dipenuhi dengan aura kegelapan, kebencian dan dendam. Air mata gadis itu mengalir, ia seperti membatu, bahkan untuk melirik pemuda yang ada di hadapanya ia tidak mampu. Kenapa Sasuke bisa memilik cakra semengerikan ini?

"Apa kau akan membunuhku, Sasuke?" Gumam Naruto pelan. Suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia sendiri bahkan hampir tidak mendengar suaranya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan cengkraman Sasuke di pinggannya yang di balut Obi menguat dan tangannya yang memegang katana sudah mulai bergerak.

"Benar! Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, Naruto!"

Deg!

Mata Naruto membola saat merasakan sesuatu dalam pertunya bergejolak seperti memberontak untuk keluar. Rasanya seperti perutnya kini terbakar di bagian dalam membuat napasnya semakin sesak. Mata gadis itu mengabur, mulutnya terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin ketika rasa terbakar di bagian perutnya seperti menjalar ke dada hingga ke kepalanya.

Tik!

Tiba-tiba ia berada disebuah tempat yang asing. Tempat yang lembab dan basah. Di hadapannya kini menjulang sebuah penjara besi tinggi. Sangat gelap. Ah, tempat ini pernah ia lihat saat latihan senjutsu dengan Jiraiya. Benar, ini adalah alam bawah sadarnya, tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan monster rubah berekor sembilan yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.

Derap langkah kaki membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Suara geraman mengerikan terdengar dari dalam jeruji segel itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit gelembung berwarna merah mudah bermunculan di luar jeruji segel hingga membentuk gumpalan yang sangat besar. Tepat di depan Sasuke dan Naruto, gelembung itu membentuk wajah monster rubah ekor sembilan, menatap sang uchiha dengan tatapan tajam.

"Uchiha!"Geramnya dengan penuh intimidasi. "Aku sangat membenci klanmu!" Ucap sosok rubah itu dengan nada yang terdengar sangat marah. Sasuke hanya menatap sosok rubah itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau membenci klanku? Apa karna kau takut aku bisa membunuhmu?" Sasuke berujar dingin. Tatapan kemarahan monster rubah itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh baginya.

"Jangan bercanda, bocah! Bocah dari klan terkutuk seperti mu tidak akan bisa menyentuhku!" Rubah itu mendengus meremehkan. Kebencian yang dimiliki Sasuke belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kebencian yang tertanam kokoh dan sudah mendarah daging dalam diri moster rubah itu. Mata merah menyala Rubah itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang hanya menjadi pendengar, lalu sebuah seringai muncul di bibir rubah itu.

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku, maka kau harus membunuh gadis bodoh itu!" Seringainya makin melebar saat ia bisa menangkap kedua bola mata biru Naruto membola.

"Tentu, itulah yang akan ku lakukan."

"Haha! Dasar bocah tengik! Kau terlalu banyak berbicara omong kosong, Uchiha!" Ujar rubah itu dengan nada mengejek. Tangan Sasuke kemudian ia letakan di atas mulut rubah itu, membuat mata merah sang rubah membulat karena tercangang.

Boft!

Gumpalan gelembung berwarna pink itu menghilang. Suara kekehan terdengar menggema di tempat yang lembab dan basah itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Bocah! Jika kau membunuhnya, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!" Suara itu pun menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

Kesadaran Naruto kembali. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya, pikir gadis itu. Ia melirik Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajah ketelinganya dan berbisik pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan kanan Sasuke mulai melayangkan katana miliknya ke arah punggung gadis itu. Pikiran gadis itu masih terlalu kacau, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mati di tangan Sasuke. Apakah ini yang terbaik? Entah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih saat ini. Senang karena di akhir hidupnya, ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke atau sedih karena Sasuke kini benar-benar di selimuti dengan kebencian.

"Maaf, Sakura.. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadaku untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa." batin gadis itu miris saat mengingat dirinya tiga tahun yang lalu ketika membuat janji konyol dengan sahabatnya, Sakura. "Dan selamat tinggal.." Gumam gadis itu sambil tersenyum getir mengingat wajah teman-temannya. Sepertinya ia akan mati disini.

TRANG!

Bunyi pedang yang saling beradu terdengar. Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Sai sudah berada di sisi kirinya dengan Tantou yang ia gunakan untuk menghentikan katana Sasuke.

"Sai?"

.

.

.

.

Tebese :"

Helooooooo :D

Makasih yah, yang sudah baca hihi.

Akhirnya update, yeay!

Maaf ya kalo makin Gaje :') aku juga ga nyangka ceritanya makin kesini makin ngawur /eh XD

Tapi makasih karna udah mau baca ff gaje ini :D

Oia, buat salah satu reviewer. Guest atas nama **Imouto** , aku juga pengen nulis di wattpad, tapi apadaya, diriku sudah terlalu nyaman disini /alesan/

Sebenarnya sih, aku ga punya akun di wattpad :D

Gadgetku juga ga mendukung, aplikasi wattpad di henponku cuma buat baca doang :')

Jadi aku berkarya disini aja :')

Makasih yah udah review ::)

 **Ada yang nanya, "siapa orang itu? Nah udah di jawab kan, dia Sai. Suami saya /kicked/**

 **Ada juga yang minta update kilat:**

 **Di usahain yah, aku lagi sibuk magang soalnya :') doain aja semuanya di lancarkan /eah XD**

Special thanks to:

 **Uchiah951, Park RinHyu-Uchiha, TheB1gboy, Choikim1310, Asaki Yuuna, Alfiona571, Harpaairiry, Widya Suciyanti, Askasufu, Dewi15, Aiko Vallery, Aiko no Hime chan, Muthnaru97**

(Maaf baru bisa mention nama temen-temen :D)

Makasih juga yang udah Fav dan Foll, dan buat silent reader juga, makasihhh :D

Akhir kata, makasih banyak. I love you so much, gaes :*

Mkim


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacrifices**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T, aman kok xD**

 **Warn!: Semi-canon, Fem!Naru, Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, ide pasaran dll.**

 **Note: Naruto cewe yah, jadi ini bukan Fanfic humu xD**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan mata Sasuke menyala di tengah gelapnya malam.

Naruto masih belum kembali dari rasa terkejut ketika Sai datang entah dari mana dan menahan katana Sasuke dengan tantou miliknya.

"Siapa kau?" Nada Sasuke sedingin es. Sai menanggapinya dengan senyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Aku penggantimu di tim tujuh, Sasuke-kun" balas Sai. Dalam satu gerakan ia menarik Naruto agar menjauh dari pemuda itu. Naruto masih terkejut.

Sasuke mendesis sinis mendengar nama mantan kelompoknya disebut oleh Sai.

"Pergilah, ini bukan urusanmu!" perintah pemuda itu dingin.

"Kalau itu menyangkut targetku, berarti hal tersebut adalah urusanku.." Sai mengeluarkan gulungan dan sebuah kuas. Dengan gerakan cepat tanganya yang memegang kuas mulai melukiskan sesuatu diatas kertas gulungan.

"Ninpou: Choju Giga!" Sai membentuk segel tangan. Dari dalam gulungan tersebut muncul hewan bewujud singa. Singa itu langsung mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan bersiap untuk menerkam pemuda itu. Namun dalam sekali tebasan, singa itu berubah menjadi cairan tinta.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir bisa menyentuhku dengan trik bodohmu itu, hn? Jangan main-main denganku!" cibirnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

Aliran listrik tiba-tiba terlihat di tangan kiri Sasuke. Mata Naruto membola. Terakhir kali Naruto melihat jutsu itu saat ia bertarung di lembah kematian. Chidori Sasuke kali ini terlihat sangat berbeda, bahkan dengan chidori milik Kakashi. Dengan sekejap mata, Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanannya tepat ke jantung Sai.

"Chidori!"

Sret!

"S-sai"

"Naruto?"

"..."

Di hadapan Sai saat ini adalah Naruto yang membentangkan tangannya lebar. Namun, tangan kanan Sasuke berhasil menembus kulit dada Naruto. Mata Naruto membola. Gadis itu terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Air mata meluncur melintas ketiga garis pipi Naruto. Kini kimono yang membungkus tubuhnya pun sudah berlumuran darah yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah darahnya sendiri. Sai bahkan tidak percaya Naruto menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindunginya.

"S-sasuke.." Naruto bergumam dengan mata yang sudah sayu.

Sasuke mencabut tangannya membuat Naruto kembali terbatuk. Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh jika Sai tidak segera memeluk gadis yang sudah lemah itu.

"Naruto! Sai!" Dari jauh suara Yamato memanggil. Sasuke langsung menghilang tergantikan oleh asap putih tebal, menyisakan Naruto dan Sai. Perlahan kesadaran Naruto pun menghilang berganti dengan kegelapan.

"Sasu..ke"

Yamato dan Kakashi menghampiri Sai dengan mata yang membulat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yamato terlihat panik. Sai lalu menggendong tubuh Naruto dengan wajah serius, "kita tidak punya waktu, Naruto harus segera diobati, atau dia akan mati. Chidori Sasuke-kun sudah melubangi jantungnya"

"Apa? Sasuke?"

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit Suna"

...

Kakashi berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Apa yang baru saja Sai katakan bahwa Sasuke muncul dan berusaha membunuh Naruto adalah hal yang sangat sulit ia percaya. Namun, melihat betapa parahnya luka yang dialami oleh Naruto, nampaknya Sasuke memang tidak main-main.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba sejak ia pergi meninggalkan desa? Kakashi menunduk, membiarkan surai peraknya menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat gusar meski sebagian besar ditutupi oleh masker.

"Sai, dimana Sakura? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" tanya Yamato. Sai mendongak dan mengangkat bahunya ringan, matanya lalu melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang menyandar di tembok. Shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri tegap, baru saja akan menjawab, Sakura masuk dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi membantu muridnya itu berjalan. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kedua muridnya terluka, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku mencoba mengejarnya, guru" Sakura bergumam dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. "Tapi dia bukan Sasuke-kun.." cicit Sakura pelan, meremas bahunya yang terluka akibat sayatan katana yang torehkan Sasuke tanpa ampun. "Dia bukan Sasuke-kun yang dulu kita kenal, guru" iris _**emerald**_ gadis berambut merah muda itu berkaca-kaca. Tidak menyangka Sasuke yang sangat ia kagumi, yang sangat ia cintai itu kini berubah menjadi monster yang tumbuh dengan kebencian yang mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

Ninja medis yang menangani Naruto keluar dari kamar perawatan. Yamato langsung menanyakan perihal keadaan Naruto kepada ninja medis itu.

"Dia masih hidup, beruntung chidori itu meleset beberapa centi dari jantungnya." ucapnya, namun wajah ninja tersebut terlihat tegang. "Tapi keadaan Naruto saat ini benar-benar kritis, kita hanya perlu menunggu dan berharap proses pemulihan sel-selnya yang rusak akibat luka itu bisa berjalan cepat" ujar ninja medis itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, jika hanya pemulihan sel, aku rasa prosesnya akan lebih cepat" cetus Kakashi tiba-tiba. Sakura mendongak, bersamaan dengan Sai. Menatap sang guru dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, benar.. Chakra kyuubi" Yamato membalas dengan gumaman. Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

Sakura akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Namun, bayangan ketika Sasuke mengarahkan chidori ke dada Naruto sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari ingatannya. Saat Sasuke menghilang, ia nekat mengejar mantan rekan setimnya itu.

" _ **Itu sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu**_!"

Hanya sederatan kata sinis yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berdarah uchiha itu saat Sakura menuntut penjelasan kenapa ia bisa tega menyakiti temannya sendiri. Kata yang begitu menohok hatinya. Luka yang ia dapatkan dari tebasan katana Sasuke pun tak lebih sakit dibanding hatinya yang hancur melihat betapa Sasuke sudah jatuh terlalu dalam di bongkahan kebencian dan dendam.

"Sasuke-kun.."

.

Setelah mendapat kabar tentang penyerangan yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap Naruto hingga membuat gadis itu sekarat sampai ke telinga Gaara, pemuda yang sebentar lagi resmi menjabat sebagai Kazekage itu langsung mendatangi rumah Sakit Suna. Dengan langkah lebar pemilik netra _**jade**_ seindah padang rumput itu menghampiri guru dan rekan Naruto yang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah datar, namun tak dapat pemuda itu tampik bahwa ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

"Dia mungkin baik-baik saja" balas Yamato ragu. Mata hitamnya menyorot lantai dengan keringat sebesar bulir jangung menuruni pelipis hingga pipinya.

"Mungkin?" beo sang Kazekage tidak mengerti. Nada bicara yang sedari tadi ia usahakan terdengar sopan dan normal itu kini meninggi. Tepukan di bahu pemuda berambut merah itu membuatnya menoleh. "Tenanglah, Gaara. Aku yakin Naruto baik-baik saja" Temari mengingatkan. Ia tidak ingin adiknya itu sampai lepas kendali disini.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa Naruto cepat sadar. Dan Sakura, sebaiknya kau juga obati lukamu" perintah Kakashi menatap salah satu muridnya itu dengan tatapan memerintah. Sakura mengangguk. Dengan dibantu oleh Temari, Sakura masuk ke salah satu ruang perawatan di sebelah ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat.

Yamato menatap Kakashi. Si pengguna elemen kayu itu bisa menangkap dengan jelas kegusaran yang dirasakan sang _**senpai**_.

"Aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke Hokage- _ **sama**_ , tolong berjaga disini, Yamato. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Naruto akan diserang lagi"

Yamato mengangguk mengerti. Kakashi berjalan menjauh, helaan napas berat terdengar meluncur bebas dari balik maskernya. Guru berambut perak itu bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kemurkaan sang Hokage jika mendengar hal ini.

Sial!

Padahal mereka sudah mengantisipasi serangan yang mungkin saja mengancam nyawa jinchuriki Kyuubi sesuai dengan pesan Jiraiya, mengingat Akatsuki yang begitu gencar mengincar bijuu. Namun diluar prasangka mereka, nyatanya yang berniat membunuh Naruto adalah mantan rekan setimnya sendiri. Seorang pemuda yang mati-matian ingin Naruto bawa kembali ke desa tiga tahun yang lalu.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke sangat ingin membunuh Naruto?

...

Sasuke menatap tangan kanannya yang bergetar. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, tangan itu sudah berhasil melubangi dada seorang gadis. Mata hitamnya menyorot tajam. Darah yang membekas di tangan putihnya menetes membasahi tanah yang ia pijaki.

Kenapa dadanya bergemuruh sakit? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang. Melenyapkan Naruto agar ia bisa membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan?

Tapi kenapa ia malah merasakan pukulan kuat di dadanya sendiri?

Keparat!

" _ **Datanglah padaku saat kau sudah memiliki mata seperti ini**_!"

Bedebah! Di saat seperti ini, ucapan si brengsek pembantai klan yang merupakan kakak kandungnya sendiri, terngiang bagaikan rekaman rusak yang terus berulang-ulang seakan memang berniat untuk merusak otaknya.

".. _ **tapi kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan mata ini, jika kau sendiri tidak bisa menghabisi orang terdekatmu**_!"

Kenapa harus Naruto?

Karena Sasuke menganggap Narutolah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Setelah kehilangan orang tuanya, dan seluruh klannya, hanya gadis itu yang selalu mengisi kehidupannya yang kosong melompong dan hampa di masa lalu. Hingga kebencian dan keinginan balas dendam menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan tak berdasar. Ia melupakan seseorang yang sudah melindunginya mati-matian, orang yang ia akui meski terbalut oleh rivalitas palsu. Mengubur bayangan itu jauh dalam memori masa lalunya dengan memutuskan bentuk ikatan apapun yang pernah ia buat dengan Naruto dan penduduk desa Konoha.

Persetan dengan Konoha. Ia hanya ingin mendapat kekuatan, dan membunuh Itachi. Itu saja. Membalaskan dendam keluarganya, dendam klannya yang sudah ia pikul sendiri selama belasan tahun. Si keparat Itachi lah yang harus membayar seluruh luka yang merobek hatinya dan merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Dan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, sekalipun harus membunuh orang, ia akan melakukannya. Ia merasa sudah sanggup untuk menanggung semua kebencian orang-orang kepada dirinya.

Tapi..

Apa sekarang ia menyesal?

Apa perkataan monster rubah ekor sembilan itu memang benar bahwa jika membunuh Naruto ia akan mengalami penyesalan seumur hidup?

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke meraung keras dengan amarah yang menggetarkan langit. Awan hitam berkumpul tepat di atas kepalanya dan petir menyambar bergejolak seakan mengikuti kemurkaan sang Uchiha.

Dari balik gua lembab tak jauh dari Sasuke, berdiri dua orang dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Orochimaru- _ **sama**_ , apa kita akan membiarkannya?"

Orochimaru, salah satu legenda sannin yang merupakan biang dan pemicu kebencian Sasuke dengan mengiming-imingi kekuatan, tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya terlihat.

"Tidak perlu, Kabuto. Biarkan saja. Lihat betapa cepat bocah itu berkembang. Sebentar lagi tubuhnya pun akan menjadi milikku" racau Orochimaru dengan kekehan mengerikan, terdengar semakin menjauh masuk ke dalam gua yang merupakan markas persembunyian mereka saat ini yang dekat dengan Sunagakure.

...

Tirai kamar tempat Naruto di rawat tersibak angin dan menari-nari lembut. Tak jauh dari jendela tersebut, Sai berdiri dengan wajah datar. Mata kelamnya menatap sosok Naruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu sampai batas dada.

Terlalu serius memandangi wajah damai gadis jinchuriki bijuu ekor sembilan itu, Sai tidak menyadari Sakura dan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura langsung mengambil tempat di sisi Naruto, menatap rekan setimnya dengan tatapan luka. Jemari putihnya menelusup keselimut dan menyematkannya di tiap ruas tangan si pirang.

Semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan Sai. Hatinya merasakan perasaan aneh dan asing. Perasaan yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah ia rasakan. Mata Shikamaru melirik si pemuda bersuarai hitam. Helaan nafasnya terdengar.

"Ada apa, Sai?" Suara Shikamaru menyadarkan Sai.

Sai menoleh dan detik berikutnya ia memasang senyum aneh yang sudah disadari Shikamaru bahwa senyuman itu bukanlah senyum tulus, melainkan senyum palsu yang selalu menjadi topeng di wajah pengganti Sasuke di tim tujuh ini.

"Tidak apa-apa" balasnya santai.

"Kau terlihat kebingungan" tukas Shikamaru. Tampang malas yang biasa ia perlihatkan seakan menguap untuk hari ini saja, ia sedikit tertarik untuk mencungkil informasi terkait apa yang membuat wajah Sai terlihat tidak mengerti.

Senyum aneh Sai perlahan menghilang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Shikamaru ke Naruto.

"..terlihat ya?" tanyanya memastikan. Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Aku hanya heran.." Sai mengantung ucapannya. Tangan kirinya terulur memegang dagu, terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa Naruto melindungiku, padahal ia sangat membenciku" sambungnya dengan nada tidak mengerti. Faktanya, hal itulah yang sudah mengganggunya sejak tadi.

Shikamaru terdiam. Hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lalu Sakura menoleh, _**emerald**_ nya menatap lurus iris obsidian hitam indah Sai.

"Karena dia sudah menganggapmu teman, Sai. Meskipun ia membencimu, Naruto tidak akan pernah sekalipun membiarkan temannya terluka.." ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas. Air menggenang di sudut mata, pandangan mengabur "..bahkan dia tidak peduli jika harus mati, demi melindungi temannya" Wajah putih Sakura terlihat lebih pucat dibanding biasanya, menunduk. Membiarkan tusukan-tusukan tak kasat mata menghujani luka hatinya yang kian menganga lebar. Naruto terlalu baik, itu yang menjadi gejolak batin yang saling bertentangan di pikirannya selama ini. Dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan si pirang itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Buktinya, saat melihat Sasuke mulai mengarahkan tangannya yang dialiri chakra listrik, ia hanya berdiri mematung. Mengikuti keegoisan hatinya, mengikuti rasa rindunya yang saling berdesakan keluar saat melihat wajah sosok yang sangat ia rindukan tiga tahun terakhir.

Dan saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengutuk rasa itu. Mengutuk perasaannya sendiri yang selalu mengkhianati otaknya. Dan mengutuk rasa cemburu tentu saja.

...

Beberapa jam sejak kedatangan ketiga rekan sebayanya, kini kamar rawat Naruto sepi lenggang. Semuanya memilih berjaga diluar demi membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat tanpa gangguan. Lampu kamar tersebut dibiarkan temaram, namun berkat cahaya bulan jadinya tidak begitu gelap.

Jendela kamar yang sebelumnya sudah ditutup oleh Shikamaru kini terbuka. Tirai putih tersibak angin melayang-layang pelan. Dari sudut ruangan, seperti mahluk tak kasat mata, sosok itu berdiri dengan tenang. Kedua iris merah darah menyala dalam kegelapan asyik memandangi si pirang yabg terbaring dengan wajah damai namun pucat.

Sosok itu perlahan melangkah tanpa menciptakan suara secicit pun seakan kakinya sama sekali tidak menapak di lantai. Jubah hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya ikut berkibar seakan saling bersahutan dengan tirai jendela.

Tanpa suara sedikitpun, sosok tersebut mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke tubuh si pirang dan memposisikannya di antara perpotongan lutut dan dan punggung Naruto. Tidak sampai tiga puluh detik, Naruto kini berada di dekapan sosok itu. Terkulai lemas tidak sadarkan diri. Sejenak, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya Naruto sebelumnya jatuh kelantai. Sosok itu mengabaikannya. Ia memandangi sebentar wajah tenang si pirang untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya melesat menghilang melalui jendela meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di dalam ruangan itu.

Sai masuk selang sekitar hampir setengah jam. Bermaksud untuk mengecek keadaan rekan setimnya. Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah tempat tidur kosong dengan selimut yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Wajah pemuda yang biasanya datar itu berubah jadi tegang. Obsidian hitamnya menyisir tiap sudut ruangan berharap Naruto berada di sana. Namun nihil. Ruangan itu kosong.

Sai bergegas.

"Semuanya, Naruto menghilang"

Kepanikan terjadi. Kakashi bangkit dan Yamato terlonjak. Shikamaru, Sakura dan beberapa Shinobi dari suna juga sama-sama menampilkan mimik wajah menegang saat mendengar berita buruk dari mulut Sai.

"Kau bercanda, Sai" Sakura mengerang. Ia mendorong tubuh Sai dan melangkah masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto. Namun sama saja, ruangan itu kosong.

Yang lain menyusul masuk. Sakura sampai jatuh terduduk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Sekarang apalagi?

"Kakashi, kami akan segera laporkan hal ini kepada Gaara-sama" Salah satu Shinobi Suna berseru dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kakashi, ia langsung melesat pergi.

Kakashi berdiri tegak. Mungkin Naruto belum jauh, pikirnya.

"Bersiaplah. Kita akan akan mencari Naruto. Jika keluar sendiri dari sini, itu artinya dia belum cukup jauh" ujar Kakashi.

"Namun.." Suaranya terhenti. Ia menelan ludah sdengan usah payah "kemungkinan terburuknya, seseorang membawa Naruto" sambung Kakashi dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Tapi guru.." Shikmaru berujar, tampang malasnya kini tidak terlihat sama sekali. "Sejak tadi aku tidak merasakan adanya chakra lain dari dalam ruangan Naruto, jadi mungkin saja kemungkinan itu salah" bantahnya pelan. Ia berusaha memakai logikanya saat ini.

Yamato mengangguk membenarkan. Jika benar seseorang membawa Naruto pergi, mana mungkin chakranya tidak terdeteksi sama sekali.

"Kalian lupa, beberapa Shinobi bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaan tubuh dan cakranya"

Yamato dan Shikamaru bungkam.

Rombongan Gaara tiba. Temari dan Kankuro juga terlihat mengekori sang adik.

"Jangan membuang waktu, kita akan segera menyisir desa ini untuk menemukan Naruto" Garaa berujar saat baru saja kakinya menapak tepat di hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kita berpencar!"

...

Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan terbuka menampilkan iris seindah samudera yang biru dan dalam. Cahaya remang yang bersumber dari lilin yang menyala di tiap sudut membuat indera penglihatannya terasa lebih sensitif.

"Ngh?"

Ia melenguh tertahan. Suasana tempat itu terasa lebih pengap ditambah rasa nyeri di bagian dada kirinya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"D-Dimana aku?" Ia berusaha bangun dari tempat ia berbaring namun gagal karena pusing yang mendera kepalanya "Ssh-aa" ringisnya sambil memegangi kepala.

Suara pintu terbuka menyita perhatian Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti, dari balik pintu itu muncul sosok yang cukup membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Meskipun belum mengenali wajah sosok tersebut, namun motif awan merah yang mencolok di jubahnya membuat Naruto bisa menebak bahwa orang itu adalah salah satu anggota akatsuki yang sudah mengincar dirinya, lebih tebatnya mengincar bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sosok itu datar. Perlahan ia melangkah dan berhenti tepat di sisi tempat tidur.

Naruto mendongak menatap sosok tinggi menjulang di hadapannya. Bulir keringat dingin yang terperas melalui pori-porinya, kini membanjiri pelipisnya sendiri. Ia menelah ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto bergumam dengan bola mata yang melebar. Sosok itu samar-samar mengulas senyum yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto"

Tubuh Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya. Secara spontan ia bangun hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah Itachi.

Deg!

Namun rasa sakit yang mendera dada kiri akibat luka bekas serangan Sasuke yang hanya terpisah beberapa centi dari area organ vitalnya menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Naruto. Luka itu bisa semakin robek jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu" Itachi menasehati.

Naruto mendongak dengan wajah meringis pedih dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dimana teman-temanku? Dan.. Dimana Sasu-"

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak" potong Itachi seraya menarik salah satu kursi dekat tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menduduk kan diri di sisi tempat Naruto berbaring.

Itachi menghela napas pelan. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus kedua bola mata Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya tidak nyaman.

"Tenanglah" ujar Itachi singkat, lalu menjeda sebentar. "Pertama, kau berada di tempatku. Kedua, aku yang membawamu kesini. Ketiga, teman-temanmu berada di Suna. Dan Sasuke.." Itachi terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu" sambungnya dengan wajah datar.

"Akatsuki.." Naruto menggeram. Tangannya terkepal kuat dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk. Ia mengutuk ketidakberdayaannya sekarang.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan akatsuki," tukas Itachi. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. "Mereka tidak tahu aku membawamu kesini, aku sedikit ada urusan denganmu, Naruto" sambungnya lagi dengan wajah serius. Kebingungan jelas terlihat di wajah Naruto yang pucat. Apa maksud pria ini?

Naruto lalu berusaha bangun untuk mendudukan dirinya. Setelah menyamankan diri dengan poisi menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, ia menatap Itachi. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan berada sedekat ini dengan Itachi yang notabene penjahat rank S yang sudah membantai klannya sendiri dan kakak dari Sasuke. Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa untuk menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Entah kenapa ia seperti merasakan pahitnya luka yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke akibat ulah Itachi saat menatap wajah pria itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lemah.

Itachi masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu satu rahasia, Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Can't say anything. I just can say thanks for all who read, follow and favorite this story. And sorry if I do some mistake.

Sekali lagi, MAKASIH SEMUANYA YANG UDAH DUKUNG FF INI DAN FF SAYA YANG LAIN.

You are awesome, guys~

Love,

Seeyaa~


	6. Chapter 6

**Sacrifices**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T, aman kok xD**

 **Warn!: Semi-canon, Fem!Naru, Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, ide pasaran dll.**

 **Note: Naruto cewe yah, jadi ini bukan Fanfic humu xD**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Itachi menghadiri pertemuan yang diadakan oleh petinggi-petinggi desa Konoha yang tentu saja adalah Hokage ketiga dan Danzo. Di usiannya yang masih muda, Itachi sudah menjadi salah satu Anbu yang menjadi kepercayaan Hokage ketiga. Pertemuan kali ini adalah membahas tentang rencana kudeta yang akan dilakukan oleh klan uchiha untuk menguasai Konoha.

Di pertemuan itu pula, Danzo mengajukan usul untuk segera membantai seluruh anggota klan uchiha dengan alasan perdamaian desa. Beberapa petinggi tidak setuju, termasuk Hokage ketiga.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Bagaimanapun kita masih belum mempunyai cukup bukti bahwa Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta. Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Uchiha adalah bagian dari konoha!" tukas Sarutobi menolak mentah-mentah saran yang diajukan Danzo.

"Bukti apalagi yang anda butuhkan, Hokage-sama? Apa informasi yang didapatkan oleh Anbu-ne yang menjadi mata-mataku belum cukup untuk membuktikan kejahatan klan Uchiha?" Danzo berujar sinis. Dari dulu ia sangat tidak menerima Sarutobi menjabat sebagai hokage karena terlalu lembek dalam menangani masalah, menurutnya.

Sarutobi menghela napas pelan.

"Bukti itu tidak cukup kuat, Danzo. Bisa saja itu desas-desus yang memang sengaja disebar untuk menimbulkan kekacauan desa," balas sang Hokage ketiga, masih berusaha tenang untuk menanggapi perkataan Danzo.

Namun bukan Danzo namanya jika ia menerima begitu saja semua yang dikatakan hokage ketiga.

Saat perdebatan semakin memanas, akhirnya Itachi yang saat itu merupakan pasukan elit Anbu dan salah satu bagian dari klan Uchiha angkat bicara.

"Tolong, berikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk menyelidiki hal ini sendiri," ujar Itachi menyita seluruh perhatian petinggi-petinggi desa dan beberapa anggota anbu lainnya.

"Ck!" Danzo mendecih kasar. Menatap wajah Itachi yang masih ditutupi topeng dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Diam saja bocah. Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka, tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga akan mengkhianati desa!"

"Danzo!"

Hokage ketiga bangkit dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tatapan tajam sang Hokage kini terkunci pada sosok Danzo. Kelancangan mulut pria tua itu benar-benar membuat tensi darahnya menjadi naik. Berani-beraninya ia meragukan salah satu anbu kepercayaannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Danzo. Itachi adalah anbu yang bergerak di bawah perintahku. Kau tidak berhak menuduhnya," ujar Hokage ketiga terlihat begitu kesal.

"Cih!" Danzo mendecih. Memalingkan wajahnya yang masam kearah lain.

Itachi bergerak pelan membuka topennya. Kelopak matanya tertutup sebentar dan kemudian terbuka menampilkan kedua iris matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Sharingan!?" Para petinggi desa berguman serentak.

Seketika suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi riuh. Ketengangan semakin terasa. Mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan jikalau Itachi tiba-tiba menyerang. Kemampuan Itachi sebagai seorang Shinobi bukanlah rahasia umum lagi. Di usianya yang masih belia ia sudah mampu mengemban misi rank S yang dibebankan di pundaknya, jadi untuk membantai seluruh petinggi desa saat itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Itachi. Namun, Itachi tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Danzo-san. Aku akan memastikannya bahwa klan Uchiha tidak berniat membuat kekacauan di desa," ujar Itachi datar. "Aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkan klan ku jika benar mereka merencanakan kudeta." sambungnya tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama.."

Itachi berlutut di hadapan Hokage ketiga dengan wajah menunduk. Setelah melakukan penyelidikan, ternyata benar klan uchiha ingin melakukan kudeta. Itachi sebelumnya tidak menyangka bahwa klannya sendiri akan memicu kerusuhan di desa yang malah sangat ingin ia lindungi. Namun, setelah mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantah.

Hokage menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sendu. Ia benci mengetahui bahwa apa yang di katakan oleh Danzo benar adanya.

"Itachi.. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kita hanya perlu menangkap pelaku yang sudah memprovokasi klan uchiha untuk melakukan kudeta ini." tukas Hokage ketika dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak, Hokage-sama. Hal itu hanya akan semakin menumbuhkan kebencian mereka," balas Itachi masih menundukan wajah. Tinjunya yang terkepal di atas lantai kayu ruangan Hokage ketiga semakin mengeras. Merasakan gemuruh rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya.

Hokage ketiga tertegun. Itachi memang shinobi yang berbakat. Di usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda, ia memiliki pola pikir yang melebihi orang-orang dewasa. Ia memiliki konsep yang berbeda tentang perdamaian dibanding uchiha lainnya. Namun, membayangkan pemuda ini membantai klannya sendiri itu sudah cukup menyakitkan.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Hokage-sama. Aku harus tetap melakukannya. Tapi.. Aku tidak akan membunuh Sasuke.." Itachi menjeda. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk kini terangkat dan menatap wajah Hokage ketiga.

"Tolong rahasiakan hal ini kepada seluruh penduduk desa. Reputasi klan uchiha tidak boleh hancur. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi dari desa sebagai seorang penjahat. Aku akan menanggung beban dan kebencian semua orang. Biarkan aku di kenal sebagai seorang pembantai klan." pintanya dengan wajah serius. Walau bagaimanapun uchiha adalah klannya. Identitas dirinya yang paling mencolok. Ia sudah bersiap menangung semua resiko. Menanggung luka kehilangan keluarga dan klannya. Dan tentu menanggung kebencian Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Dan tolong lindungi Sasuke," sambung Itachi dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lirih.

Hokage ketiga terdiam sebentar. Helaan napas lelah meluncur dari mulutnya. Wajahnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi terlihat cemas. Jika ia menyetujui keputusan Itachi sekarang maka sudah jelas, malam ini akan tercipta sebuah sejarah paling memilukan yang pernah ada. Dengan beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya Hokage ketiga menyetujui. Ia bahkan mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, Itachi."

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menghilang di gantikan asap tebal di hadapan hokage ketiga.

Malam itu, sebuah tragedi berdarah mengerikan yang pernah tercatat oleh sejarah pun terjadi. Seluruh klan Uchiha di bantai dalam satu malam. Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh seseorang pemuda yang juga berasal dari klan tersebut dengan dalih perdamaian desa.

"Ayah, Ibu!" Itachi bergumam lirih. Kedua orang tuanya terduduk seakan sudah siap menerima hukuman mati. Di detik-detik sebelum terbunuh, sang Ibu masih sempat mengulas senyum hangat. Memberi semangat kepada putra sulungnya untuk tetap menjalankan misinya, tanpa memandang bulu.

"Lakukanlah, Itachi!" Suara lembut sang Ibu terdengar di kesuraman malam itu. Hati Itachi makin pilu, saat suara sang Ayah ikut bergema di keheningan.

"Dari dulu aku selalu bangga padamu, Itachi."

SET!

Kedua tubuh manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu tergeletak bersimbah darah akibat tebasan katana Itachi. Sekilas, banyangan masa kecilnya terlintas begitu saja. Suara sang Ibu, suara sang ayah, tangis Sasuke.

Kami-sama...

Tangan Itachi yang memegang katana berlumuran darah bergetar. Ya, ia sudah melakukannya. Dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi ancaman dari pihak dalam desa konoha. Tapi.. Rasa sesak ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia telah membantai klannya hingga tak tersisa dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Sekarang ia akan pergi, pergi menjalankan misinya yang lain. Misi yang telah di mandatkan Hokage ketiga. Sekali lagi, ia akan menanggung beban berat untuk ia pikul sendirian.

Namun sebelum itu, masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

...

Sasuke berlari menyusuri distrik Uchiha yang terlihat sepi lenggang dengan aura kesuraman yang pekat. Udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang belulang benar-benar menyakitkan. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari dengan rasa takut. Sepanjang jalan sudah begitu banyak mayat para uchiha yang ia dapati. Ini benar-benar sudah seperti teror mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Diusianya yang baru lima tahun, pemandangan ini terlalu mengerikan.

Kedua kakinya yang mungil berhenti berlari ketika manik oniksnya mendapati sosok yang berdiri tegak di sebuah tiang listrik. Kedua manik itu membulat sempurna.

"Niisan," lirihnya.

Dengan sekejap mata, sosok itu sudah berada di depan Sasuke dengan katana yang dihunuskan tepat di depan mata si bocah.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk akibat lututnya yang melemas. Di hadapannya kini bukanlah sosok Itachi yang ia kenal. Suaranya seperti terhenti di tenggorokan, seakan ikut takut untuk keluar.

"adikku yang bodoh.."

"Kau terlalu lemah, Sasuke!" Suara Itachi begitu datar dan dingin seakan membekukan tempat tersebut, saat itu juga. Sharingan Itachi berubah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke makin terkejut.

"Datanglah padaku saat kau sudah memiliki mata seperti ini!"

"..."

"..tapi kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan mata ini, jika kau sendiri tidak bisa menghabisi orang terdekatmu"

Dada Sasuke semakin sesak. Tubuhnya kian bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Bencilah aku, Sasuke! Dan datanglah kepadaku untuk membalaskan dendammu saat kau sudah cukup kuat untuk melawanku!"

Sosok Itachi menghilang menyisakan Sasuke yang masih ketakutan.

"N-Niisan!?"

Bocah itu bergumam tidak percaya. Orang yang selama ini ia jadikan panutan, tega berbuat sekeji ini terhadap keluarga dan klannya sendiri.

Tangan mungil bocah itu terkepal kuat. Deru napasnya memburu.

"Tidaaaaak!"

 **End Of Flashback**

...

Itachi menunduk terdiam. Menggali luka yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam, benar-benar terasa berat baginya. Penyesalan, rasa sakit dan kesedihannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan seakan menghukumnya atas dosa keji yang ia lakukan.

Kedua manik safir Naruto menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Gadis pirang itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyangka bahwa di balik sejarah memilukan itu terdapat cerita konyol seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa petinggi desa mengambil keputusan gila seperti itu. Apakah hanya dengan membunuh dan mengorbankan nyawa seseorang perdamaian baru bisa tercipta?

"Apa hanya dengan membunuh seseorang, dunia ini bisa damai?" lirih si pirang.

Kedua kelopak mata Itachi mentup. Bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat bercahaya di tengah ruangan yang temaram. Mulutnya menghembuskan napas lelah, setelah itu kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan kedua manik oniksnya yang terlihat begitu banyak menyiratkan luka.

"Dunia ini tidak akan bisa damai jika tidak ada yang mati atau dikorbankan, Naruto." balas Itachi. Ekspresi wajah si pirang mengeras.

"Kau salah!" erang si pirang. Begitu tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Itachi. Napasnya yang semula normal kini menderu akibat rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Kau salah, tidak boleh ada yang mati. Tidak boleh ada yang dikorbankan." lanjutnya dengan nada frustasi. Tangan kanannya meremas dengan keras beberapa helai rambutnya. "Mengapa semua orang berpikir bahwa nyawa seseorang itu tidak begitu penting?" lirihnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Karena kita hidup di dunia shinobi, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang di katakan oleh Itachi itu benar. Tidak semua orang bisa saling memahami rasa sakit dan beban satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku, Itachi?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar . kepalanya menunduk, membiarkan helaian poninya yang semakin memanjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau berbeda," balas Itachi singkat.

Kepala Naruto terangkat dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Garis kebingungan di dahinya jelas terlihat. Itachi tersenyum tipis membuat kedua manik safir Naruto membulat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok yang dulunya ia anggap penjahat kelas atas itu bisa tersenyum, dan ia yakin bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum yang tulus.

"Kau adalah gadis yang berbeda. Kau bisa memahami luka dan penderitaan seseorang dengan sangat baik, Naruto," ujar Itachi. Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu mendengar perkataan Itachi yang terdengar seperti pujian.

"Aku menceritakan ini bukan karena aku ingin membuatmu bersimpati padaku, tapi karena aku percaya padamu." sambung pria itu lagi dengan ekspresi wajah yang semakin melembut

"Percaya padaku?" beo Naruto, kebingungan.

Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke setelah aku tidak ada,"

Naruto tidak tahu dari mana asal angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus menusuk seluruh tulang belulang dan menimbulkan rasa perih yang kemudian berkumpul di dadanya . Bola matanya yang seindah samudera itu membulat, terkejut. Apa maksud perkataan Itachi barusan? Kenapa Itachi mengatakan hal seperti itu seolah-olah ia akan pergi jauh?

Bunyi decitan kursi yang beradu dengan lantai menarik kembali kesadaran Naruto yang sebelumnya sibuk memikirkan maksud perkataan Itachi. Sosok pria itu kini berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Beristirahatlah agar lukamu tidak bertambah parah." Itachi berbalik berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk menjangkau pintu. Kepalanya menoleh hingga ia bisa melihat si pirang melalui bahunya.

"Itachi," Suara Naruto pelan. "...terima kasih." lirihnya.

Tubuh Itachi menghilang di balik pintu disusul bunyi debaman pelan. Naruto menghela napas pelan. Matanya lalu tertuju ke lilin yang menyala di sudut ruangan. Itachi seperti lilin, ia menjadi penerang jalan bagi seseorang yang berada di kegelapan. Namun cahayanya yang begitu temaram, sehingga terkadang seseorang yang ia terangi tersesat dan terjatuh.

Dengan pelan ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin lelah. Langit-langit usang kini menjadi pemandangan yang paling indah untuk dilihat. Sasuke, Itachi dan fakta di balik pembantaian klan uchiha benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, mengapa bisa serumit ini? Sasuke yang berniat membunuhnya, Itachi yang membongkar rahasia sebuah sejarah yang akan selalu dikenang dari generasi ke generasi, perang, pembunuhan, semua itu membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Memikirkan semua itu membuatnya lupa bahwa saat ini semua teman-temannya sedang berusaha mencarinya. Naruto terlelap. Deru napasnya terdengar semakin teratur.

Diluar ruangan, Itachi menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di tembok dekat dengan pintu ruangan tempat Naruto beristirahat. Manik oniksnya sudah menatap ujung kakinya sendiri sejak ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Perasaan bersalah menyeruak di dadanya. Naruto yang terluka hari ini adalah buah dari kebencian yang ia tanamkan kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa dirinyalah yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk membunuh orang terdekatnya agar bisa mendapat kekuatan Uchiha yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, baru-baru ini ia menyadari bahwa sekali lagi ia telah membuat dosa besar dengan mengorbankan Naruto sebagai target obsesi dendam Sasuke. Beban gadis itu sudah terlalu banyak, belum lagi gadis itu adalah salah satu target incaran akatsuki yang menginginkan bijuu yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sial!

Itachi meninju tembok hingga tercipta beberapa retakan. Pria itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dan menghilang diujung lorong yang gelap.

...

Tsunade membaca isi gulungan yang dibawa oleh salah satu anjing ninja milik Kakashi dengan wajah mengeras. Detik berikutnya meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai hokage, hancur berkeping-keping dalam satu pukulan. Shizune yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Tsunade, beringsut mundur karena terkejut dengan reaksi sang hokage setelah membaca gulungan itu.

"Keparat!" umpat Tsunade dengan wajah murka. Dadanya yang berukuran besar untuk wanita berumur seperti dirinya, naik turun akibat napasnya yang memburu.

"Tsu..Tsunade-sama, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shizune dengan suara tercekat. Aura sang hokage benar-benar sedang tidak baik.

Bukannya menjawab, Tsunade malah melotot tajam dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk keras. Shizune mengutuk mulutnya yang lancang. Kunoichi yang merangkap jabatan sebagai pendamping hokage itu hanya bisa berdoa semoga hari ini ia tidak berakhir di rumah sakit karena amukan sang Hokage.

"Naruto diserang," ujar Tsunade. Wajahnya terlihat begitu marah.

"Diserang?" ulang Shizune memastikan.

"Bocah sialan itu," geram Tsunade dengan tinju yang semakin menguat.

Karena didorong rasa penasaran, Shizune sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kemarahan Tsunade. Ia kemudian menurunkan Ton Ton dari gendongannya dan mengambil gulungan yang dikirim oleh Kakashi melalui anjing ninjanya. Kini wanita bersurai hitam pendek itu mengerti apa yang membuat Tsunade begitu marah. Dalam gulungan tersebut, Kakashi menjelaskan bahwa semalam Naruto diserang oleh Sasuke dan hampir saja membunuh gadis itu dengan mengarahkan chidori kearah jantung si pirang. Untung saja, chidori tersebut tidak langsung mengenai titik vitalnya hingga Naruto bisa selamat. Namun, kabar yang lebih buruknya adalah, Naruto menghilang setelah mendapat perawatan medis di rumah sakit Suna tanpa jejak dan petunjuk sama sekali.

"Tsunade-sama, jangan-jangan..." Shizune mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan yang dikirim Kakashi dan menatap Tsunade khawatir.

Tsunade menggigit kuku jempolnya hingga patah. Ia tahu persis apa yang hendak Shizune katakan. Ia benci mengakui bahwa kekhawatiran Shizune sama dengan kekhawatirannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Akatsuki bisa bergerak scepat itu.

Sial, seharusnya ia mendengar perkataan Jiraiya sebelumnya, sesal Tsunade dalam hati. Kepalanya kini benar-benar berdenyut sakit.

"Kabari Jiraiya secepatnya dan kirim perintah kepada Tim Kakashi untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto sampai dapat!" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas. Shizune dengan sigap langsung melaksanakan perintah sang hokage tanpa banyak bertanya.

Beberapa anbu langsung masuk ke kantor hokage saat mendapat panggilan sang hokage. Kemudian Tsunade menjelaskan misi para anbu yang ia pilih itu. Setelah mendengarkan detail misi yang dimandatkan kepada mereka, para anbu tersebut langsung bergerak dengan cepat tanpa mengulur waktu.

Di Suna, Kakashi dan shinobi Konoha yang lain baru saja menerima surat yang di kirim oleh hokage. Setelah membaca isi surat tersebut yang merupakan sebuah perintah untuk menemukan Naruto secepatnya, Kakashi lalu menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada Gaara yang sudah resmi menjabat sebagai kazekage.

"Beberapa shinobi Suna juga akan ikut membantu kalian mencari Naruto," ujar sang Kazekage. Wajahnya yang biasanya minim ekspresi terlihat khawatir.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama juga sudah mengirim beberapa Anbu untuk mencari Naruto," sahutnya. Pria berambut perak itu mengulas senyum tulus di balik maskernya.

Naruto sudah menghilang sejak tadi malam dan mereka tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa. Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, pagi ini para shinobi konoha bergegas untuk mulai mencari jinchuriki Kyuubi itu sebelum matahari semakin meninggi.

...

Kedua kelopak mata Naruto mengernyit. Perlahan kelopak berwarna coklat karamel itu terbuka hingga menampilkan sepasang iris sebiru langit musim panas. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dari cahaya yang terasa sedikit silau. Tempat yang asing, itulah yang terbesit dalam pikirannya. Ia kemudian terdiam cukup lama. Lalu otaknya mulai bereksplorasi. Mengingat sebuah cerita yang ia dengarkan dari mulut seseorang yang seharusnya ia hindari. Naruto menghela napas lalu mendudukan diri dengan pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak pelan meraba dada kirinya yang terluka. Masih terasa nyeri, namun sepertinya luka itu sudah menutup. Gadis itu mengintip dadanya sendiri melalui celah kerah bajunya.

Pintu terbuka meembuat kepala gadis itu bergerak secara reflek. Sosok Itachi berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Naruto bergeming. Sedikit terpesona melihat kakak sahabatnya itu. Mungkin inilah kali pertama ia melihat Itachi dewasa tanpa jubah bercorak awan merahnya. Secara fisik, Itachi sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi seraya melangkah kearah gadis pirang itu.

"Sudah lebih baik," sahut si pirang.

Itachi mengangguk paham. "Kau harus kembali. Aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah begitu mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"aku pikir juga begitu." balas si pirang serak. Ia kemudian mulai menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Kernyitan muncul di dahinya merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa menusuk telapak kakinya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Itachi yang hendak menangkap tubuh Naruto yang sedikit limbung karena merasa pusing. Namun gadis pirang itu memberi kode dengan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Itachi dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Itachi kemudian menyampirkan jubah yang ia pegang ke bahu Naruto dan menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Naiklah," perintah Itachi.

"Hah?" Naruto menganga lebar.

"Naiklah, kau harus segera kembali sebelum akatsuki tahu kau ada di sini." Sekali lagi si sulung Uchiha itu memerintah tanpa tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah yang kini di tampakkan oleh si pirang.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto naik ke punggung lebar Itachi. Kedua tanganya ia kalungkan ke leher pria itu. Naruto hanya berharap Itachi tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tidak bersahabat. Itachi kemudian berdiri dengan mudah. Ia tidak menyangka tubuh Naruto seringan ini. Berbeda saat ia menggendongnya semalam.

...

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Itachi maupun Naruto. Hanya terdengar suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak oleh kaki Itachi.

"Itachi," panggil Naruto pelan. menoleh sebentar sambil bergumam sebagai sahutan. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Wajah Itachi terlalu dekat. "Turunkan aku, aku akan berjalan dari sini," ujar Naruto.

Baru saja Itachi akan berhenti dan menurunkan gadis itu, ia merasakan sebuah chakra yang cukup besar mendekat kearahnya dari arah belakang. Itachi tahu persis siapa pemilik chakra itu.

"Naruto.." panggil Itachi pelan.

Naruto menoleh. "Ada apa?" sahutnya.

Mata Itachi berubah menjadi merah.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa dadanya seperti dihantam dengan kuat. Matanya membulat dengan mulut yang terbuka untuk menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan kesadaran gadis itu mulai menghilang dan akhirnya pingsan di bahu Itachi.

"Maaf, Naruto!" Pria itu bergumam. Ia lalu membawa Naruto ke semak dan membaringkan si pirang dengan hati-hati. Ia baru saja menggunakan genjutsu untuk membuat kesadaran Naruto menghilang. Tidak lupa ia membuat sebuah kekkai untuk melindungi Naruto dan membatasi jangkauan hawa chakra gadis itu. Jubah yang sebelumnya di kenakan oleh Naruto ia ambil kembali dan memakaikan jubah itu ke tubuhnya.

Sasuke berhenti dan berjongkok di dahan kayu kokoh dan menatap sosok yang berdiri hadapannya. Wajahnya yang datar seketika mengeras. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia melempar beberapa shuriken ke arah sosok itu. Sayangnya, shuriken-shuriken itu berhasil ditepis dengan mudah, hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah kunai.

Sasuke mendecih.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke." ujar sosok itu dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia merasa sangat muak mendengar kalimat sok akrab itu. Sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri yang sangat ingin ia bunuh untuk membalaskan seluruh dendam dan kebenciannya.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau merindukanku. Kau membuatku semakin ingin mengirimmu ke neraka!" balas Sasuke dengan wajah sinis.

Sasuke langsung melesat kearah Itachi setelah mengeluarkan katananya. Dengan wajah yang begitu murka, Sasuke menebaskan katanya secara horizontal berniat membelah tubuh Itachi menjadi dua. Bunyi besi yang beradu terdengar begitu nyaring. Itachi menggunakan kunai untuk menahan katana Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih kesal lalu melompat mundur dan hanya berselang beberapa detik, ia kembali melayangkan katananya ke tubuh Itachi. Itachi hanya menghindar tanpa memberikan perlawanan berlebih.

Keduanya kemudian saling beradu pukulan dan tak lupa bunyi dentingan katana Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan Kunai Itachi. Lalu mereka mundur dan terpisah sekitar lima meter. Sasuke dan Itachi membuat segel secara bersamaan.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Itachi dan Sasuke menyemburkan bola api raksasa hingga kedua bola api itu saling beradu hingga terjadi sebuah ledakan. Setelah efek ledakan itu reda, dua buah shuriken mengarah ke tubuh Itachi. Pria itu segera menghindar. Namun sayangnya, shuriken itu memang tidak mengincar tubuh Itachi. Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat sehingga benang yang berasal dari dua shuriken yang ia lemparkan segera melilit tubuh Itachi.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Itachi sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Itachi terlihat berusaha memutus benang yang melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat. Sang adik langsung membuat segel dan detik berikutnya tangan kanannya kini dialiri chakra listrik.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke melesat dan mengarahkan chidorinya tepat ke jantung Itachi. Ia berhasil menembus dada Itachi hingga si sulung uchiha itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sasuke menyeringai dengan mata merah yang diselimuti dengan nafsu membunuh yang menggebu-gebu. Namun seringainya menghilang begitu saja saat tubuh Itachi yang sudah ia lubangi itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak yang kemudian berterbangan.

Dari atas kepala Sasuke, Itachi menghantam sang adik dengan kuat hingga tanah yang dipijaki Sasuke hancur.

"Ku pikir kau sudah kuat, tapi ternyata kau masih adikku yang bodoh." cibir Itachi yang berdiri menjulang dengan kaki yang menginjak kuat leher adiknya sendiri.

Set!

Sebuah katana berhasil menembus dada Itachi dari belakang. Mata pria bersurai hitam panjang itu membulat. Sasuke yang ia injak kini berubah menjadi batang kayu.

"Dan ku pikir kau hebat. Tidak ku sangka kau juga tertipu oleh jurus pengganti itu," balas Sasuke sinis. Ia semakin mendorong katananya hingga semakin mengiris daging Itachi. Darah pria itu menetes melewati ujung katana.

Lagi-lagi, tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak dan beterbangan.

Sasuke menggeram murka melihat sosok Itachi berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya.

"Sialan!" raungnya sambil berlari kearah Itachi dan lagi-lagi hendak menebaskan katananya.

Ting!

Bunyi dentingan terdengar. Mata Sasuke membulat. Begitupun dengan Itachi. Di antara kedua uchiha itu kini berdiri seorang gadis pirang dengan wajah meringis, berusaha menahan katana Sasuke dengan kunai yang ia ambil dari sisa pertarungan duo uchiha.

"Naruto?" gumam Itachi terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa terlepas dari genjutsu yang ia buat.

Tidak hanya Itachi yang terkejut, Sasuke juga tidak kalah terkejut. Ia tercengang melihat gadis yang seingatnya sudah ia bunuh semalam kini berdiri dihadapannya dan menghalangi dirinya untuk membunuh si penjahat, Uchiha Itachi. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu berubah. Terdapat tanda berwarna jingga di kelopak mata gadis itu, serta mata biru yang digantikan dengan mata yang berwarna kuning keemasan dengan garis vertikal.

"Senjutsu?" Itachi bergumam tidak percaya. Ternyata Naruto berhasil menguasai jurus level atas itu dengan sangat baik, pikirnya.

"Menyingkir!" Sasuke menggeram. Giginya bergemelutuk dengan keras.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" teriak Naruto lantang. Pangkal hidungnya terlihat mengkerut.

"Diam—"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah utara hutan. Begitupun dengan Itachi dan Naruto. Naruto yang kini berada dalam sennin mode bisa merasakan beberapa orang mendekat dengan jumlah cakra yang besar.

"Aku akan menunggumu di kuil terlarang Uchiha, Sasuke!" ujar Itachi. Kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak yang berterbangan.

Sasuke mendecih keras. Matanya melotot memandangi gagak yang menghilang di udara satu-persatu.

'Brengsek!" umpatnya. Matanya kemudian menatap tajam Naruto yang masih berada di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu, ia kemudian menendang perut gadis itu hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Naruto terbatuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat tendangan kuat dari Sasuke.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengirimmu juga ke neraka!" ancam Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat tidak main-main.

Naruto bangkit dan tanpa ragu berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Kedua tangan gadis itu lalu menarik kerah hakama yang di gunakan si uchiha keras sehingga wajahnya kini tepat berada di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku takut dengan ancamanu itu, hah?" raung Naruto. Kedua iris matanya yang sudah kembali seperti semula melebar dengan air mata yang menggenang di sekitar sudutnya. "aku bahkan sudah hampir merenggang nyawa!" lanjutnya sambil menghentakkan tubuh Sasuke. Cengkraman tangannya di kerah hakama pemuda itu semakin mengeras.

"Aku benar-benar sangat ingin membunuhmu!" dengus Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Si pirang mematung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, terkejut.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa?"

"Aku sangat membencimu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Bersikap sok peduli tentangku, tentang rasa sakitku, padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa. sejak awal kau tidak punya siapa-siapa, bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seolah kau mengerti tentang penderitaanku, hah?"

Sasuke meraung murka. Perlahan cengkraman Naruto melonggar, ia membiarkan kedua tangannya terjatuh dan menggangtung bebas di sisi tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah mengejarku!"

Tubuh Sasuke menghilang digantikan asap tebal berwarna putih. Naruto mematung dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam. Tubuhnya kemudian jatuh terduduk akibat kakinya yang tiba-tiba melemas seakan seluruh tulangnya meleleh. Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin membuncah tak karuan hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung yang keluar dari pori-pori jatuh melintasi pipinya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendongak saat samar-samar mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya dari kejauhan. Pandangannya mengabur akibat rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan segera menahan tubuh Naruto yang akan terjatuh.

"Naruto!"

"Sa-suke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

Hello, maaf baru muncul lagi :')

Tugas kuliah menggunung. Penelitian sana-sini. Semester ini berat banget, banyak kegiatan outdornya :"" padahal pengen cepet-cepet wisuda, tapi berat banget ya God :" eh, maaf jadi curhat lol XD

Btw, thanks buat yang udah mendukung ff ini. Makasih baaanyaaak :*

Buat yang udah review, follow, fav, dan read it, Thanks yaaa. Maaf, ceritanya makin ngawur. Adegan battlenya kacau :"" maklum, ga pernah battle /eh?

Ada yang nanya: yang di maksud target oleh Sai, itu Naru ya? Jawabannya bukan, hehe. Target Sai kan Sasuke :D

Sekali lagi makasih banyak. Dan maaf karena updatenya ngareeeeet T-T

Salahkan kuliah yang membuat saya jadi tidak produktif :""

SELAMAT PUASA YAA MINNA-SAN!

Oke, see ya next chap or at my other ff :*


End file.
